Code LYOKO - Battle of Wakusei
by Odysseus520
Summary: A year after the Battle of Lyoko, the Lyoko Warriors encounter another supercomputer and virtual world, gain new allies, and are up against a new and even more dangerous virtual enemy.
1. Chapter 1 - Code: WAKUSEI

**Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters regarding it. I simply modify and add my own characters to the story. All original ideas regarding Code Lyoko thus belong to Moonscoop, Taffy Entertainment, France 3, and Canal J.**

Code LYOKO - Battle of Wakusei

Chapter 1

Code: WAKUSEI

One year ago, they saved the world. One year ago, they stopped an evil menace. They emerged victorious after the Battle of Lyoko, the parallel universe built within the supercomputer hidden beneath the abandoned Renault Factory. They destroyed XANA and saved the world from domination by the virtual being. That was one year ago. Now the Lyoko Warriors have taken their separate ways; Aelita and Jeremie are working together on their robot and program prototypes, Odd is spending his time studying for his next lessons, and Ulrich and Yumi practice martial arts together, while William moved out of France to live in America. They were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't notice that what was going to happen was going to take them into another fantastic and terrifying journey.

During the construction of their machines, Jeremie and Aelita found that they were lacking a few parts needed to input their primary programming. "Jeremie, do you think that this is enough space for the robots programming?" asked Aelita, referring to the three memory hard discs they had mounted to the machines.

"I don't think so," said Jeremie, "Those discs can hold plenty of data, yes, but it's not enough space to store their programming. If we're going to get these things finished, we'll probably need a couple more hard discs or data cores."

"I think I might know where to get some," said Aelita, "There's an old warehouse near here, which used to be a software company storage facility until it was condemned in the 70's."

"We should probably get the others to help us then," said Jeremie, "You never know what we'll find there."

"Well, no sense in worrying about finding another virtual world," said Aelita, "After all, there's only one Lyoko."

Jeremie laughed and agreed before he called the others and they all headed to the old APEX Corporation Warehouse. The warehouse itself wasn't that far from Kadic Academy, in fact it was closer than the factory. They met at the warehouse entrance around ten minutes after Jeremie called.

"Alright," said Jeremie, "We're looking for hard discs or data cores. Any kind will do."

"This feels really weird," said Ulrich, "It's like we're going back to Lyoko."

"It feels the same way for all of us, Ulrich," said Aelita, "There's nothing to worry about."

Jeremie opened the door and they all walked inside. The warehouse interior looked like it hadn't been used in over eighty years, despite it being only about 50 years old. The previous owners must have left everything piled up when the warehouse folded up. Jeremie and Aelita checked out the main offices, while Ulrich and Yumi looked around the second floor, and Odd decided to search the first floor himself.

After about 15 minutes of looking, Odd yelled out, "Hey! I found something!"

Everyone gathered and asked, "What is it, Odd?"

Odd was looking inside a cabinet in one of the desks at the corner of the room. Jeremie expected it to have at least a shelf inside, but instead it opened onto a hidden tunnel. "What is this?" asked Yumi.

"It looks like an entrance to a mine," said Odd, "Should we check it out?"

"Only one way to find out what's back there," said Jeremie as he crawled in. The others followed him into the tunnel which got wider to the point in which they could stand up. After a few feet, the tunnel ended at what looked like an elevator to a military bomb shelter. They turned the lever to descend, and when they reached the bottom, opened a large steel door which led into a large underground computer lab, much more complex than that in the Renault Factory.

"What's all this?" asked Ulrich.

"It looks like another supercomputer lab," said Jeremie, "Let's see what we can come up with."

Jeremie headed over to the mainframe and switched on the main monitor. As soon as it turned on, eight other monitors turned on revealing maps of a virtual world.

"I guess I was wrong," said Aelita, "It looks like we have stumbled upon another virtual world."

"It's called Wakusei to be exact," said a voice from the computer. Everyone jumped in surprise and watched as a video communication window opened on the main monitor revealing a boy around the age of 17 who was wearing high tech armor. "Allow me to introduce myself," said the boy, "My name is Ulysses Hindman. I created this virtual world."

Jeremie sat at the monitor. "Hello, Ulysses," he said, "I'm Jeremie Belpois, and these are my friends, Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Ulysses, "I'm glad you found me."

"Why is that?" asked Jeremie, "Are you trapped in there?"

"Yes," said Ulysses, "Currently, I'm a digital incarnation of my mind. My physical body is in the next room on one of the synchronizers."

Odd opened the door to the right of the computer interface. The room inside was filled with what looked like beds with spinal and neural scanners. One of them had Ulysses' body on it and a holographic screen was over his closed eyes. "How did you get trapped?" asked Odd.

"I was abandoned during my first test of Wakusei's sync program," said Ulysses. Everyone gasped. They had not expected him to be abandoned. "Yes, some morons I trusted left me in here to rot," he said, "I've been stuck in here for three years. Do you think you could get me out?"

"Maybe," said Jeremie, "Can you walk me through it?"

Ulysses explained to Jeremie the whole purpose and concept of the synchronizers and told him the codes needed to sync and desync people in and out of Wakusei. Jeremie tried to desync Ulysses, but the program didn't respond.

"Damn," said Ulysses as Jeremie told him what had happened, "It appears that due to me being in Wakusei for more than a year, I can't be ejected until the Code: EARTH program is activated in one of the obelisks."

"Obelisks?" said Aelita.

"Yes," said Ulysses, "The obelisks are gates between Wakusei and the real world, gates to other sectors, and also power sources for programs created in the computer. If the failsafe Code: EARTH program is activated in an obelisk while I'm inside, I think that will bypass the problem with the desync code on my signal."

"How can we get you to an obelisk?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, Jeremie will have to synchronize the four of you into Wakusei to help me out," said Ulysses, "I'm pretty sure that HADES has activated an obelisk and we will need to shut it down. There's very little time to explain, so I'll explain when I get out of here."

"Alright, let's get moving," said Yumi.

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi lied down on the synchronizers as Jeremie prepared them. "Transfer!" said Jeremie as he typed in the code. Holograms appeared over their faces. "Scan!" said Jeremie and the holograms scanned their heads. "Synchronization!" said Jeremie as he implemented the final code. The Lyoko Warriors felt as though they had passed through a warm shower as they became surrounded by white digital cubes and flying files. The digital void had been switched with flying mountains, similar to those of Lyoko, and their clothes had been switched with elaborate outfits; Aelita was in a pink dress with metal plating, Odd was given purple armor and laser wristbands, Ulrich was completely dressed in metal plated samurai armor and was given a long-sword katana, and Yumi was given a black and red digital armor and bladed throwing disks as weapons.

"This is interesting," said Aelita.

"No time for sightseeing guys," said Jeremie, "Ulysses needs our help."

"That's right," said Ulrich, "Where is he, Jeremie?"

"A little ways north of where you are now, at the edge of the sector," said Jeremie.

They didn't waste a second and started running north to find Ulysses. After they had gone about 50 meters north, they had come an area of the sector that appeared to become more pixellated and turn into the digital void the further they went. The path and the sector itself ended at what appeared to be a giant wall of white cubes. Ulysses was there, sitting on the near invisible floor. He immediately got up and said, "Thanks for coming to help me out."

"No problem," said Ulrich, "And nice job on the virtual world."

Jeremie called out to them, "Guys, no time for small talk! I've detected an activated obelisk within your vicinity!"

"As I thought," growled Ulysses; he did not like having to deal with this, "Well, let's get this over with. Where's the obelisk, Jeremie?"

"The obelisk is on the neighboring plateau, south by southeast of you," said Jeremie.

Odd looked at the plateau, which was several yards away. "How are we supposed to get over there?" he asked.

"Each of you was given a special power which corresponds to your memories and personality," said Ulysses, "Use them and follow me." Ulysses then jumped off the cliff edge, but instead of falling into the ravine, he seemed to hover to the other plateau. "Come on!" he yelled.

Remembering their powers on Lyoko, Aelita activated her wings, Odd jumped with cat-like reflexes, Ulrich used his super-sprint while jumping, and Yumi activated her telekinesis to hover. They reached the plateau within a few seconds.

"Good job," said Ulysses, "You learn fast. Now let's get to that damn obelisk so we can get out of here!"

They started running in the direction of the obelisk. When it came into view, they saw it had a blue aura around it. "Isn't that supposed to mean it's offline?" asked Aelita.

"No," said Ulysses, "If the obelisks have no aura whatsoever, they are offline. If it has a blue aura, it means HADES has launched an attack."

They continued running toward the obelisk and they were a few meters away when it was blocked by giant scorpion monsters. "Skorpiens!" yelled Ulysses in shock as the monsters fired huge laser blasts from their tails, "Incoming!" They had just barely dodged the lasers. "I hate these things!" he said, "Powerful lasers, 20 life points per hit. We'll need to cut off their tails to disengage their lasers and stab their heads! That's their weak spot!"

Ulrich nodded and signaled to Odd and Yumi their battle positions. Ulrich counted down 3, 2, 1 with his fingers, and they all charged for attack. Odd distracted the Skorpiens while Ulysses used his dual laser blade to slice their legs off, Yumi cut their tails off, and Ulrich and Aelita used their weapons to stab and destroy the heads of the Skorpiens. After they fell dead, the Skorpiens disappeared into digital lines and binary code. "That takes care of the Skorpiens," said Yumi, "But the obelisk isn't clear yet." She pointed to a masked figure standing at the base of the obelisk.

"The Calibos," muttered Ulysses, "HADES created it to guard the obelisks that have been activated, and it's one of the most dangerous monsters on Wakusei because it can imitate the abilities of those who attack it. I'll face it." Ulysses stepped forward and the Calibos drew its weapon and they began a furious fight. Ulysses used all of his fencing skills and even separated his dual laser blade into two single blades to block and attack at the same time. The Calibos made one successful strike at Ulysses side. He grunted in pain, but he managed to throw off the monster. The Calibos attempted to charge at Ulysses, but a sudden build up in telekinetic energy stopped it. The energy produced strong winds, freezing temperature, and roaring flames which surrounded Ulysses and compressed before exploding and throwing the Calibos into the wall of the obelisk.

As the monster disappeared, Yumi asked Ulysses, "What was that you just did?"

"I used the four forms of telekinesis," said Ulysses, "If one's mind is strong enough, they can manipulate the movement of atoms, giving them the abilities to create and manipulate fire, air movement, and freezing temperatures. Now let's get this obelisk out of commission."

They all walked up to the obelisk and they entered via a gravity lift to the pyramid at the top. The interior of the obelisk looked similar to the interior of a Lyoko tower except the code was red and the floor was a different symbol, like the head of a scepter. Ulysses stepped to the center ring of the floor and a screen appeared in front of him. He scanned his palm, it recognized him as Ulysses and asked him for the code. Ulysses used the keypad hologram and dragged the letters into the line to enter Code: WAKUSEI. "Obelisk shutdown," said Ulysses as the codes fell down the obelisk and reset on the walls.

"Good job, guys!" said Jeremie, "Alright, I'm starting the Code: EARTH program immediately." Jeremie located the Code: EARTH program and started it up. On Wakusei, the obelisk interior disintegrated into the digital void and everyone's outfits had switched back into their normal clothes. As soon as the holograms over the synchronizers disappeared, Odd and Ulysses fell off and doubled up on the floor moaning.

"I should have prepared for this," said Ulysses sounding as though he was going to vomit at any moment, "It's the symptoms of exiting Wakusei for the first time."

"And exactly how long does it last?" moaned Odd.

Ulysses started sounding lightly better as he said, "About a minute."

After the symptoms passed, Ulysses explained what HADES was and that it was originally programmed to govern Wakusei and it's creatures until it gained sentience and made the decision to destroy humanity. After the explanations were said, Ulysses then attempted to delete HADES and Wakusei, but the computer refused to respond.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, "HADES has completely bugged my system. I can't shut off my computer or delete HADES or Wakusei."

"And you can't debug the system?" asked Aelita.

"No," said Ulysses, "The system data is shrouded by maximum encryption. I will need to develop a program to delete HADES once and for all when we shut down Wakusei."

"Well, it looks like we're in for another battle," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, but hopefully it won't last long," said Ulysses, "Hey wait, what do you mean another battle?"

Jeremie explained their previous battle on Lyoko with XANA and their troubles with Kadic Academy, the government, and facing their friends and people possessed by XANA. "I see," said Ulysses as Jeremie finished the story, "I'm sorry you guys got dragged into this."

"Ah, it's nothing," said Yumi, "We're actually quite used to this sort of thing."

"Okay," said Ulysses, "Well, thanks again for rescuing me. It's best that you head back to Kadic Academy, it's almost midnight."

"You're right, but where are you going to stay the night?" asked Odd.

"I don't really know," said Ulysses, "I'll probably have to stay the night here."

"You should really find somewhere comfortable to sleep," said Yumi, "If you want to, I can sneak you into my place and you can hide out there overnight."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Ulysses, "The only problem is I don't have any spare clothes."

"Don't worry," said Ulrich, "I have some that you can use."

"Thanks Ulrich," said Ulysses.

After leaving the warehouse, Yumi and Ulysses headed over to her place while Ulrich smuggled some of his spare clothes out of the school and Yumi took them to Ulysses. The rest of the night was rather quiet, except that Ulysses was experiencing nightmares of what had happened to him and his little brother three years ago.

**Our heroes' new adventure begins with a new teammate, but an even deadlier enemy as well. And it seems Ulysses had a little brother before he was trapped in Wakusei, but whatever happened to him? Find out later on...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Xana and Franz Hopper

**Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters regarding it. I simply modify and add my own characters to the story. All original ideas regarding Code Lyoko thus belong to Moonscoop, Taffy Entertainment, France 3, and Canal J.**

Chapter 2

Xana and Franz Hopper

The next morning, Ulysses was nowhere to be seen. Yumi noticed that her bedroom window was open, so she called the others and told them that Ulysses had gone. They all decided to meet at the warehouse since that was the only place they knew where Ulysses would be. Indeed they found him in the Wakusei computer lab, and he was working on something on his computer. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" asked Yumi.

"I had to leave because I didn't want to get in the way of your parents," said Ulysses.

"You could have left a note or something to let me know," said Yumi.

"I'm sorry about that," said Ulysses, "Besides I thought that I could try to develop a super-scan for detecting activated obelisks, but I haven't had any success yet. I am coming close though."

Jeremie stepped forward and said, "I can help you with that because I created a super-scan for Lyoko's towers when we were fighting XANA."

"Thanks, Jeremie," said Ulysses, "And I just figured out why HADES has gotten stronger over a course of three years. The obelisks increase his power the longer they are activated by him. This is going to be one hell of a battle and we'll need some help."

"What do you mean? Only we can know about this," said Odd.

"Odd is right," said Ulrich, "We can't tell anyone about this because we'll be questioned about this and possibly imprisoned for endangering the world."

"I don't mean that," said Ulysses, "There's an old saying I remember everyday. It says 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer'."

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita.

"I mean we should seek assistance from your old enemy," said Ulysses.

"XANA?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, we deleted XANA when the battle was over," said Jeremie.

"Yes, I understand that," said Ulysses, "But the file containing the program is still saved on the supercomputer, isn't it?"

"You're insane!" exclaimed Odd, "If we bring XANA back to life, we'll be facing two virtual enemies!"

"Just trust me," said Ulysses, "I am positive that this plan will work."

"Alright," said Jeremie, "We'll try it, and if it doesn't work, we'll activate the Anti-XANA program again and pull the plug."

"Agreed," said Ulysses, and they were off to the Renault Factory.

It only took them about a minute to get to the factory. It was still the same as when they left, dusty and empty with only the freight elevator working. After they started up the supercomputer, they went straight to the mainframe and located the XANA program file. "Here we go," said Jeremie as he opened the file, "Transfer XANA! Scanner XANA! Virtualization!" The program started in Sector 5 and spread throughout all of Lyoko and after it had finished, a video transmission window opened and revealed the Eye of XANA.

"I am XANA," said a female voice, "Who am I speaking to?"

"We are the Lyoko Warriors," said Aelita, "We need your help."

"And why should I help the people who destroyed me?" asked XANA.

"XANA, listen to me!" exclaimed Ulysses, "My name is Ulysses Hindman and we need your help in destroying a rogue program that I created to govern a virtual world of my design! We need you to help us destroy this program because it intends to destroy humanity!"

"Well, you did save my life when the supercomputer was running low on uranium energy, and you also helped me destroy the Marabounta program," said XANA, "And I do believe I owe you one for that. What is its name and location?"

"The program name is HADES," said Ulysses, "And I'm sending you the coordinates of my computer so you can gain access." Ulysses typed in the global coordinates and address of his computer's location in the input box.

"Alright," said XANA, "I have the coordinates, but in order for me to do what you want me to do, I'm going to have to activate all towers on Lyoko."

Jeremie hesitated before he said, "Do it."

They watched as XANA activated Lyoko's towers and started searching the digital sea. XANA had just located the computer system when there was a sudden drop in the electrical signal and the supercomputer rebooted.

"What just happened?" asked Ulysses.

"I don't know," said XANA, "But I think your program may have locked me out of your system. HADES detected me and immediately activated a firewall."

"Well, at least now you have my computer's location," said Ulysses.

"Yes, but unfortunately, I can't do much from in here," said XANA, "Is it possible to materialize me in the real world?"

"Maybe," said Jeremie, "Could you create a polymorphic specter and have me send it to Lyoko?"

"That would work," said XANA, "Hang on just a second."

XANA sent a specter into the scanner room and Jeremie transferred it to Lyoko. The specter headed into a passage tower and chose a physical form. "Alright, Jeremie, I'm ready," said XANA, "Launch the Code: EARTH program."

"Here we go!" said Jeremie as he activated the materialization program, "Code: EARTH!" The program worked, and Xana, now a human, was materialized in the scanner. They all went down to the scanner room and watched as the steam cleared from the scanner and they stared in shock. Xana was a beautiful young woman with flowing black hair and violet eyes, and her symbol appeared on her forehead as a simple birthmark.

"How do you feel, Xana?" asked Ulysses.

"Ready to take on HADES and save the world!" she said, "After all, now that I'm human, Earth is really my home now, no longer Lyoko."

"Thank you for helping us," said Jeremie.

"There's still one thing we need to take care of," said Xana as she headed for the elevator. The others joined her and she started operating the mainframe of the computer. She appeared to be looking for something. "Where are you?" she muttered as she started scanning Sector 5. Finally she found it. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed, "Aelita, think of this as a way of saying I'm sorry." She then typed in the materialization code and they went back down to the scanner room. Aelita could not believe her eyes when the scanner opened, because inside was none other than Franz Hopper.

Aelita immediately hugged Xana and said, "Thank you, Xana! And I accept your apology."

Franz stepped out of the scanner and said, "Aelita?"

"Daddy!" exclaimed Aelita as she ran up to hug him, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Aelita," said Franz as he hugged her.

"We thought Xana had killed you," said Jeremie.

"Not really," said Franz, "Virtual death on Lyoko is just the scattering of your digital, physical, and DNA codes throughout the sector you're in. How did you get me out by the way?"

"I brought you out," said Xana, "Forgive me if you don't recognize me, father. I'm Xana."

"Father," asked Franz.

"In a way you are my father because you created me," said Xana, "And that also makes me, in a way, Aelita's sister."

"It's nice to meet you," said Franz.

"And it's thanks to Ulysses here for bringing me into the real world," said Xana.

Ulysses stepped forward and said, "It's nice to meet you sir, but this is kinda urgent. I materialized Xana so that we could face a rogue program that I wrote to govern a virtual world I created called Wakusei."

"I see," said Franz, "I can help you out, but I will need you to develop a program to link Lyoko to Wakusei, that way I can have remote and direct access to your system."

"I can work on that over a course of a few days, maybe less," said Ulysses.

"Good idea," said Jeremie, "And in the meantime, we can enroll you and Xana as students at Kadic Academy, and maybe Franz can get his job back as a science teacher."

"That's not such a bad idea either, Jeremie," said Franz, "I would like to go back to teaching science at some point, and I can enroll Xana myself as my daughter, and I could try to enroll Ulysses as my adoptive son."

"Thank you, sir," said Ulysses.

After they returned to Kadic, Franz enrolled Xana and Ulysses as his children and he got his job back as a science teacher, Ulysses got his room and he started working on the program to connect Wakusei to Lyoko, and they all prepared for the approaching battle for the survival of the human race.

**Incredible! Franz Hopper is back and Xana is on our heroes' side now! HADES is going to have more of a challenge now, but he may have a few tricks up his sleeve, the question is what kind of tricks? Find out later on...**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Deadly Virus

**Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters regarding it. I simply modify and add my own characters to the story. All original ideas regarding Code Lyoko thus belong to Moonscoop, Taffy Entertainment, France 3, and Canal J.**

Chapter 3

A Deadly Virus

Over the next two days, Ulysses and Xana fit in perfectly at Kadic Academy. Things went by rather fast, Ulysses picking up where he left off in his education and Xana was a fast learner herself as her theoretical knowledge became precise, and things got even better when the Lyoko Warriors had science with Franz Hopper as it would make it easier for them to tell him if HADES has launched an attack. On the 2nd day at Kadic, however, Yumi discovered strange things happening around her, along with the others, so they went to talk to Ulysses about it. Yumi asked first. "Ulysses, can we ask you something?" she asked.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Ulysses.

"I wanted to ask you about some slight side-effects from Wakusei," said Yumi, " Yesterday after school, when I was going to do my homework, as I reached for my pencil, it floated into my hand like my telekinesis power was active."

"And when I was late for class earlier today," said Ulrich, "I found myself running through the halls at about 60 miles per hour without running into anyone!"

"That's almost the same with me," said Odd, "Except it happened during gym. I found myself climbing the wall with ease like a cat climbing a tree!"

"It happened to me as well," said Aelita, "When Jeremie and I were missing a vital piece to one of our robots, I simply thought about it and it appeared before us."

Ulysses thought for a moment and said simply, "Ah, it's nothing. It's just a programmed side-effect from Wakusei called 'Bleeding'."

"'Bleeding'?" asked Odd.

"Yeah," said Ulysses, "It's a little something I programmed in so that people who have entered Wakusei for the first time can keep the abilities from Wakusei in the real world too. We're basically super heroes now."

"Cool!" said Odd.

At that moment, Xana walked in. She was covered in mosquito bites. "Sorry to come in like this," she said, "But word of advice, don't step outside for the next few days without bug spray."

Ulysses knew instantly what she meant. Mosquito season started that day and it was terrible. Everyone had to keep itch cream and bug spray with them wherever they went because the mosquito swarms were everywhere. That aside, it was also a coincidence being that they were researching parasitic insects and life forms in science class with Franz Hopper as their new science teacher.

Things were interesting for the time being, until Ulysses felt something like an electrical surge through his brain, and somehow he knew HADES had launched an attack. "Uh, sir?" said Ulysses, "May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes Ulysses," said Franz, "What is it?"

Franz lowered his ear to listen to Ulysses. "HADES has launched an attack!" he whispered, "I don't know how I know, but I can feel it. We have to go!"

Franz nodded. "I see," he said. At that moment the bell rang, and when everyone except the gang left the room, Ulysses explained to the others what he had just experienced and they were off.

The Lyoko Warriors left the school for the nearest passage to the warehouse, being bitten by a bunch of mosquitoes before they went through the door. "You guys OK?" asked Ulysses.

"Aside from all these mosquito bites, we're fine," said Jeremie.

"I think HADES' plan has to do with the mosquitoes," said Xana.

"I think so too," said Ulysses.

When they got to the warehouse, they had to run inside because the entrance was overrun with mosquito swarms. After they got into the lab, Ulysses started up the new super-scan. It located the activated obelisk immediately.

"The obelisk is in the jungle sector," said Ulysses.

"Well, let's get this over with," said Ulrich as he held his forhead, "I'm starting to get a headache here."

"Yeah, me too, oddly enough," said Ulysses as he held his forehead, "Wait a minute." Ulysses bit his thumb and let a drop of blood fall on the analyzer. He started up a program and found an abnormality in the blood composition. "Just as I thought!" exclaimed Ulysses, "HADES possessed and mutated these mosquitoes so that they would kill us with their venom! The disease in them is not West-Nile or Malaria, but a mutated form of the Hantavirus!"

"The Hantavirus?!"exclaimed Jeremie.

"Yes, a very deadly disease at that," said Ulysses, "But it's been mutated. The symptoms we exhibit will manifest within a short time and they will kill us if we don't shut down the obelisk."

"How long do we have?" asked Xana.

"Maybe a few minutes," said Ulysses, "We've already started experiencing headaches. According to the analysis, the next symptoms we will exhibit are high fever, severe dizziness, internal bleeding, acute shock, and finally death."

"Then there's no time to lose!" said Jeremie, "Get to the synchronizers and I'll launch the procedure!"

Everyone entered the room and got on the synchronizers. Xana looked excited to be doing this for the first time. "Jeremie," said Ulysses, "If we appear to be in any danger, use the emergency sync program and you will come in to help us out. Don't worry about your body, it will still operate while you're in Wakusei."

"OK," said Jeremie, "Here we go! Transfer! Scan! Synchronize!" The jungle sector looked almost like Lyoko's forest except the branches were the only platforms, there was no visible floor beneath them. Xana was admiring her Wakusei outfit, a black dress with metal plating and her weapon was a sword with a giant blade.

"Alright let's go, guys!" said Ulysses, "We've only got so much time before the symptoms go drastic!"

They didn't waste time, they were off. The obelisk was further than Ulysses had expected, so Xana summoned Mantas to get them there faster. They got to the obelisk in a few minutes, only to find that it was guarded by a couple three-headed dog monsters, two Skorpiens, and a giant monster with a single eye and a huge club. "Damn it!" muttered Ulysses, "HADES has spent some time creating powerful defenses for this one obelisk. Three Cerberus, two Skorpiens, and the Polifemos."

"How are we going to get past those monsters?" asked Xana.

"Try to create some matching monsters that will help us out," said Ulysses, but he suddenly started feeling dizzy, "Oh, God. The fever and dizziness symptoms are kicking in!"

Everyone else was suffering the same symptoms, including Xana who was losing control of her Manta. "Jeremie, how much time do we have left?" asked Xana.

"Only two minutes before the acute shock, resulting in us going unconscious!" said Jeremie, "You've got to find a way to shut down that obelisk before it happens!"

"Jeremie, open the Retrotempus program," said Ulysses, "Enter the time coordinates for yesterday at 7:00am. The program will send us back in time when I deactivate the obelisk!"

Jeremie did so as the group prepared for attack. Xana managed to create the Kollosus to face the Polifemos, Odd used his close-quarters-combat tactics and laser targeting to get rid of the Cerberus, and Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulysses managed to kill the Skorpiens. "Th-that's the last of them," coughed Ulysses, but when he looked down at the hand he coughed into, he saw tiny droplets of blood, "I've got to hurry! We're almost out of time!" He immediately jumped into the gravity lift and into the obelisk. Jeremie had already gone unconscious and everyone outside the obelisk was also dropping due to the disease. Ulysses held on for as long as he could so that he could enter Code: WAKUSEI into the obelisk. "O-obelisk shut..down," said Ulysses as he collapsed on the floor in the obelisk. Luckily the Retrotempus program activated and they were sent back in time to the previous day at 7:00am.

Everyone was brought back alright, but Jeremie was rather curious as to how Ulysses had developed a program similar to the Return to the Past program. Ulysses explained to him that he created a device that harnesses tachyon radiation and when activated, the Retrotempus will release the tachyon radiation and send the whole universe back in time according to the coded Earth time. It took a little while for Jeremie to understand the concept of the machine, but he got it in time.

Yes, they did have to do everything over again, but it was worth it for Ulysses as it gave him more time to work on the linking program, which was almost finished as it required only a few more adjustments.

**Man, HADES must have really meant business when he tried to kill our heroes, but at least Ulysses managed to act fast, and now he's working on the linking program to connect Lyoko to Wakusei. Will it be successful? Find out later on...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Long Lost Relative

**Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters regarding it. I simply modify and add my own characters to the story. All original ideas regarding Code Lyoko thus belong to Moonscoop, Taffy Entertainment, France 3, and Canal J.**

Chapter 4

Long Lost Relative

In the following weekend, Xana discovered her ability to create monsters and specters in reality just by thinking about it, and Ulysses explained to her about the "Bleeding" program which gave her her abilities. And speaking of Ulysses, he spent three days on working on the linking program to link Lyoko and Wakusei together. Franz Hopper even requested to Principal Delmas to let Ulysses use his secondary laptop during class to take notes and to finish a project for science, which Principal Delmas accepted. Ulysses worked non-stop recombining the code, but his prototypes kept resulting in failures. It wasn't until Sunday when Ulysses finally finished the program, and the test worked perfectly. Ulysses called the others and said, "Guys, the program is ready. Meet me in Franz Hopper's class during lunch," and he even added, "Odd you can bring your lunch with you," when Odd answered his phone.

Ulysses explained to the group that they were ready to activate the program, but it needed to be activated in both Sector 8 in Wakusei and Sector 5 in Lyoko. "Alright, who goes to Wakusei and who to Lyoko?" asked Jeremie.

"You, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I will go to Wakusei," said Ulysses to Jeremie before he turned to Franz, "Franz. You, Aelita, and Xana will have to go to Lyoko. We'll tell you when to activate the program because it has to be activated in both Lyoko and Wakusei simultaneously."

"Alright," said Franz, "We'll head over to the factory immediately. Don't waste a second to get to the warehouse."

"Yes, sir," said Ulysses, "Let's head out!"

When Jeremie, Ulysses, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi got to the warehouse, Ulysses gave Jeremie instructions as to how they can be transported into Sector 8 by having them enter a passage obelisk and entering the password: 10191. Jeremie did so after they entered the obelisk. Sector 8's entrance was similar to Lyoko's arena in Sector 5, except it was more like an amphitheater. As soon as the door opened, they ran into the core zone, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi searching for a key like in Lyoko's core zone, but it was nowhere to be seen. "The core zone has no timer nor key," said Jeremie in shock, "It looks like the core zone won't shift until you exit the room."

"That's good," said Ulrich, "I kinda got tired of looking for the key on Lyoko. Thanks for making this easy, Ulysses."

"I didn't think it would be necessary to make a timer or a key for Sector 8," said Ulysses, "A password to open the door at the end of the core zone is good enough."

They made their way into the exterior of Sector 8, which was slightly different from Lyoko's Sector 5; instead of a regular sphere, Sector 8 was in the shape of a dodeca-icosahedron and the codes of the celestial dome were red instead of blue. Ulysses opened the interface and began loading the program. "Jeremie, contact Franz Hopper and tell him, Aelita, and Xana to prepare the program in Sector 5," said Ulysses.

"Okay," said Jeremie as he called the supercomputer, "Franz, we've started up the program in Wakusei. Get ready to load it in Sector 5."

"Alright, we're almost ready here," said Franz on the other line.  
>Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Xana and Aelita had already hit the key in Sector 5 and made their way to the interface. Xana opened the program. "We're ready," she said.<p>

"Alright," said Ulysses, "On the count of three, we activate the program. 1, 2, 3!" Xana and Ulysses activated the program simultaneously and the two worlds merged, creating a link and remote control from both supercomputers to both virtual worlds. But it was during this moment that Xana detected something in Sector 5, right before she was devirtualized by an unfamiliar energy source along with Aelita.

Back at the warehouse, Jeremie had just put the finishing touches on the settings when Xana got on the line. "OK, Lyoko and Wakusei are now linked together," said Xana, "But after we launched the program we were devirtualized by an unknown force."

"Strange," said Ulysses from inside Wakusei, "Hang on, we'll be there soon. Jeremie, get us out of here."

"Alright," said Jeremie, "Desynchronization!" Everyone got out of Wakusei and headed over to factory. After going down the elevator and into the lab, Franz Hopper let Ulysses take a look at the screen.

"I don't see anything in Sector 5," he said, "But something doesn't feel right. Aelita. You and I will go into Lyoko to find this mysterious entity or program."

"I'll go with you," said Xana.

"Whatever this thing was, it attacked you first, Xana," said Aelita, "It would be better if you stayed behind. If we happen to be in danger, Daddy will send the rest of you in to find and help us."

Xana understood and stayed behind while Ulysses and Aelita got into the scanner room. Franz started up the virtualization procedure. "Transfer Ulysses. Transfer Aelita," said Franz as he typed in the codes, "Scanner Ulysses. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!"

When Ulysses was virtualized, his whole body received the feeling of pins and needles poking him as he zoomed through giant electrical cords and into Lyoko. He immediately noticed he was in mid-air before his body finished materializing in Sector 5, so he landed perfectly. He was dressed in a black samurai gi and a blindfold, yet he could see everything in a regular line of vision clearly with it on, and he carried a blood-red katana blade. "Alright," said Ulysses, "Xana, where were you when you got hit by this energy force?"

"We were in the celestial dome," said Aelita and Xana at the same time.

"Let's go then," said Ulysses as the core zone opened.

Ulysses immediately found the key and hit it, opening the doorway to the elevator. Before Ulysses managed to get to the elevator, however, something black came flying out of nowhere and nearly hit him. He jumped out of the way just in time.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Ulysses.

"It looked like an energy field," said Aelita, "Except it was black. Whatever hit me and Xana must be following us."

Ulysses and Aelita headed straight for the celestial dome, but when they got there, they didn't see anything. "Where are you?" asked Ulysses. There was no answer for a few seconds, then came thousands of black energy fields firing at them from all over the place. They managed to avoid and block all of them. When they stopped, Ulysses lost his temper. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled.

"Here," came a sudden whisper from behind them. Ulysses and Aelita turned around and screamed as a large shadow engulfed them and they disappeared off of Sector 5's map.

"What just happened?" asked Jeremie after he heard their screams, "Where did they go?"

"I don't know," said Franz as he began typing codes to locate them, "I just lost their digital signature from the sector. They're still alive, no question about that, but their just lost."

"We're going in," said Xana, "They said that if they were in any danger on this mission, we should go in after them."

"That's right, Xana," said Franz, "Get into the scanner room and I'll start up the procedure. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi will go first."

They all went down to the scanners while Franz started the procedure. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi entered Lyoko and Jeremie and Xana just got transferred. When Jeremie landed in Sector 5, he was dressed in blue ninja armor and carried a set throwing needles as a weapon. Xana was dressed in what looked like a garment fit for an empress of an old middle-eastern country and she carried her giant sword on her back.

Franz Hopper said that he had localized their signal in the core tower when the core zone opened. They all made their way to the core tower, but were surprised to see that it had a black aura.

"We're at the tower," said Xana, "I think it may be activated, judging by the black aura. Whatever captured Ulysses and Aelita must be inside with them."

"I think so too, Xana," said Franz, "Get them out of the tower."

Xana summoned creepers to act as a bridge to get to the tower, but when she entered, she found Ulysses and Aelita chained up to the tower wall.

"Get out!" yelled Aelita, "It's a trap!"

Black energy fields came shooting down from the top platform of the tower toward Xana. She jumped out of the tower, but the figure who was launching the energy fields followed her. It was a girl with emo hair dressed in a Hebrew monk's robes, she wielded a staff with a wizard's hat on the head, and she also had a blue Eye of Xana on her forehead. Franz Hopper found the signal of the girl on the screen and immediately recognized the digital signature. "Carly?!" he exclaimed, "Carly, stop!"

The girl stopped before she was about to attack Xana and said, "Uncle Waldo? Is that you?"

"Yes, Carly," said Franz, "Listen to me. They mean you no harm. Let them all go."

"Fine," said Carly as she deactivated the tower and let Ulysses and Aelita go, "Now what?"

"I'll get you all out of Lyoko," said Franz.

Franz brought all of them out of Lyoko and they all met the girl called Carly Wubohanabi. Franz Hopper explained that Aelita's mother had an adopted Chinese sister, and that after she got married in China, she had a daughter she named Carly. When she was 9, Carly's parents went missing and she went to live with Franz and Aelita when she was a little girl, and Franz revealed that when she was 16, she was put into Lyoko as the first test subject and first guardian of Lyoko until she was kidnapped by Xana and hidden from everyone monitoring the supercomputer. After Franz told everyone of who she is, they all made their introductions, but she had a bit of an attitude against Xana when she met her. However, Xana explained to her that she was staying on their side against an even deadlier virtual menace, and that was enough to convince Carly that they were all together on this.

Aelita stepped up to Carly and said, "I vaguely remember you, Carly, but it's a very distant memory."

"I wouldn't be surprised, Aelita," said Carly, "It has been about 30 years since then. You have grown since I last saw you."

Everyone made their introductions to Carly, but Ulysses seemed to be holding something back when he stepped forward and shook Carly's hand and said, "I'm glad to see that you, Franz, and Aelita are back together again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere." He went into the elevator and they heard the mechanism going upward.

"Why did he leave?" asked Carly, "Did it have something to do with me?"

"I'm not sure," said Jeremie, "I think it's best that we follow him. We need to know if there's anything wrong."

Jeremie and the others followed Ulysses via the corridor and once they reached the bridge, they noticed he was heading back to the warehouse.

**So another Lyoko Warrior has been introduced, Carly Wubohanabi, cousin of Aelita and niece of Franz Hopper. But what is wrong with Ulysses and why is he heading back to the warehouse? Does it have anything to do with his missing little brother? Find out later on...**


	5. Chapter 5 - HADES' Message

**Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters regarding it. I simply modify and add my own characters to the story. All original ideas regarding Code Lyoko thus belong to Moonscoop, Taffy Entertainment, France 3, and Canal J.**

Chapter 5

HADES' Message

The group kept following Ulysses until he reached the desk tunnel. When they were sure he had gone down the elevator and into the computer lab, they went inside and called the elevator. When they entered the lab, they were surprised to see that Ulysses was crying. Xana stepped forward and asked, "Is something wrong Ulysses?"

"No," muttered Ulysses, choking back tears, "Nothing's wrong."

"You're not really yourself, though," said Aelita, "Is it something that has to do with Carly?"

Ulysses sighed and dried his eyes. "Yes and no," he said, "I guess I might as well tell you. I'm both happy and sad that Carly is back on Earth."

"Both?" asked Carly.

"I'm happy that you're here, but I'm sad that the same won't happen to me," said Ulysses.

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi.

There was a small pause before Ulysses said while choking back tears, "My... little brother."

"You had a little brother?" asked Jeremie.

"His name was Magnus," said Ulysses, "And I miss him every day of my life."

"What happened to him?" asked Xana.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," said Ulysses, "I was born in the early December of 1990, and Magnus was born on Independence Day in 1996. I'm seventeen and Magnus would be eleven if... If it hadn't happened." Tears came into his eyes.

"If what hadn't happened?" asked Ulrich.

"HADES," said Ulysses.

Everyone gasped. "No wonder you want to destroy HADES so much," said Odd.

"Yes," said Ulysses as he dried his eyes. He started having flashbacks of the incident as he spoke, "Magnus and I lived in America for our first few years together. We were great brothers in our youth. We played and had fun together, but as time went by, we grew more distant, him becoming more inventive and imaginative, and me becoming more interested in computer technology, writing, and film making. When I was 14, our parents were killed in a traffic accident and we were to live with our Aunt Vaina. We lived with her in America for about a month before we went to France on vacation, and that was when I started the prototypes for making Wakusei. The first eight prototypes all resulted in failures, but the ninth prototype was a success and since I had the money for all of the supplies needed to make it a virtual reality, I set everything up here in the warehouse. There was still something missing on Wakusei though, life. And though the creatures were a success, them being creatures out of books and myths, their AI scripts made them too artificial. That was when I created HADES, which was originally a program to govern the creatures, and it worked. Magnus and I were to be the first people to enter, so I had some old friends come to France to help me with the synchronization process. It felt great to be on Wakusei, but I realized my mistake too late. HADES wasn't ready, and when I entered Wakusei, he decided that machines should be superior over humans and decided the fate of humanity in a picosecond (a trillionth of a second), extermination. He sent the creatures I had developed to attack me. Magnus knew I was in danger and went in after me, but the guys monitoring the computer had betrayed the both of us and activated a program while synchronizing Magnus, called FTD, Fight to the Death. It was meant to be kind of like a video game program where if there were multiple players and one of them died, they would be a spectator, watching the game continue, but that too wasn't ready. When Magnus entered, he helped me fight off the monsters, but they separated me from him and soon they overwhelmed him. The last thing I heard was him calling out my name, screaming for help, but I couldn't, and when the monsters moved away from the area..."

Ulysses started crying again.

"What happened?" asked Xana.

Ulysses couldn't stop himself from crying as he said, "He was dead."

"Dead?!" gasped Xana.

"The FTD program malfunctioned," said Ulysses as he tried to choke back tears, "And instead of putting him in virtual death, it literally took his life. My little brother is dead, and it's my fault."

Aelita stepped forward and said, "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know that the program wasn't ready yet."

A video transmission window opened on the computer screen, showing a symbol in the shape of a scepter. "Well, how does it feel to be the murderer of your only sibling?" said HADES.

Ulysses' crying turned to growling. "You...," he growled, "YOU BASTARD!" Ulysses let out a stream of mixed swear words at HADES and slammed his fist on the desk. Everyone just stared at him in shock. "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" he screamed at HADES.

"You know as well as I that I cannot bring back the dead," said HADES, "Are you really as stupid as you look?"

"I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!" exploded Ulysses, "DO YOU HEAR?! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"We shall see," said HADES, "I challenge you to a fight on Virtual Earth. The fight will take place when I choose. You will know when I activate all of the obelisks on Wakusei. Your retaliation will be to delete all of the sectors. Sector 8 will remain only, so use the Pylon in there to get to Virtual Earth. And I'm going to send you one final detail, user." A text window opened with a message in code. "I expect you to be there before I restore Wakusei and destroy all of the human race with one obelisk activation. Transmission over," said HADES as the video transmission window closed. Ulysses, meanwhile, was decrypting the coded message and a look appeared on his face that showed both worry and anxiety.

"What does it say?" asked Jeremie, who couldn't even understand the code.

"It's just something that has to do with one of us winning and the other losing," said Ulysses, "That's about all I can make out from the code."

"I didn't know someone like you could get so angry," said Ulrich.

"Let's just say that I'm autistic," said Ulysses, "I don't react well when I'm under extreme stress. Anyway, we best head back to the academy."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they headed back to the academy being that it was sundown. They went straight to their rooms as soon as they got there, thinking about this upcoming battle between user and program.

**Ulysses is really furious now, and he can't wait to destroy HADES once and for all. But what did that last message really say? Find out later on...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Killer Ghosts

**Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters regarding it. I simply modify and add my own characters to the story. All original ideas regarding Code Lyoko thus belong to Moonscoop, Taffy Entertainment, France 3, and Canal J.**

Chapter 6

Killer Ghosts

The following day was rather stressful, aside from Carly getting enrolled at Kadic. Ulysses was wondering how he would destroy HADES in the final fight, and the rest of the group was worrying about him and the encrypted message sent by HADES to relay the last details of the final fight. Not to mention Ulysses, Carly, and Xana had the displeasure of meeting the brain-dead leech Ulrich had mentioned, Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas, the principal's daughter, but Carly more so because she was told by Mr. Delmas himself that she had to share Sissi's room with her, and she was not happy.

"So you must be the spoiled brat I've heard about from Ulrich," said Ulysses when Sissi came up to the group with Nicholas and Herb during break, "And you two must be the nobodies she's always hanging out with."

Herb attempted to attack Ulysses, but being skilled in martial arts, he had Herb pinned to the ground in one second flat.

"Nice attack, Herb," Sissi said sarcastically, "And you're a good one. Crying over something you want."

Ulysses remembered the previous night, him having dreams of his brother disappearing into digital cubes and pixels. "FYI, not my fault," said Ulysses, "I was crying because I had a dream of my little brother getting killed by something. And I know you cry when Ulrich refuses to go out with you."

Sissi growled and picked Herb up off the ground and they all left.

"Imbecile," said Ulysses.

"I think you got her there," said Yumi.

"If you think that's her worst," said Carly, "You should have seen her when I was settling in!" She began explaining the whole scenario to them.

_A few hours ago..._

_As Carly was settling in, Sissi was being completely argumentative against sharing her room._

_"Why did Daddy have to stick you with me?" she complained._

_"Isn't it obvious?" said Carly as she rolled her eyes at Sissi, "There aren't anymore empty rooms that I can use."_

_"Why can't you stay with one of your weirdo friends instead?" Sissi went on._

_"You just said it," Carly groaned angrily, "Your father told me to share this room with you. Have you no brain?"_

_Sissi muttered something under her breath, but Carly managed to catch some of it, something that had to do with her nationality._

_"What did you say?!" growled Carly._

_Sissi didn't answer._

_"Do that again," Carly threatened, "And I'll split your lip, or worse, report you to your father!"_

_Sissi left Carly alone after that._

"...and that was what happened," Carly finished.

"And I though she could only be so bad as to blackmail people," said Ulysses, remembering the incident Ulrich had told him about in which Sissi had stolen his diary and planned to use it for blackmail, "But I never figured she could be bad enough to insult one's nationality. Now I know to stay away from her indefinitely."

"No kidding," said Xana, "She just snuck into my room when I was out, and I kinda went berserk when she started arguing with me."

Xana explained that Sissi had snuck into her room and was looking through her things. Xana said that she screamed angrily at Sissi to leave her room and slapped her face so hard it left a mark.

"...Luckily I didn't get any detention," said Xana, "Apparently her father doesn't believe that she was hit."

At that moment the bell rang and they headed straight to performing arts, the class Odd was best at. Odd went on and on about his school comedies and videos such as _Natural Grandeur_ and _Break, Break, Break Dance!_ while Ulysses focused more on drama, horror, and Shakespearean literature. Ulysses never noticed it, but ever since the school year began, Xana had never been able to take her eyes off of him, especially when he acted a scene from William Shakespeare's _Macbeth_.

The class after that was Language Arts, which Ulysses was best at since he was also a writer. The assignment was to write a poem, and Ulysses wrote a poem called _The Fall of Icarus_, focused on the story of how Icarus flew too close to the sun and fell while his wings were destroyed. After he had finished and sat down, Xana started writing her poem, which she was going to give to Ulysses at the right time.

In the middle of class, however, Ulysses felt the electrical surge in his brain and Jeremie's laptop set off the alarm of the super-scan. HADES was making them miss the rest of class. They knew that they had to leave, but they had to have a good excuse. Ulysses had a great idea. "Oh, God. Ma'am?" said Ulysses in a tone that sounded like he was having a pounding headache.

"What is it, Ulysses," asked the teacher.

"I'm starting to get a migraine," said Ulysses, "May I go to the infirmary?"

"Yes, you may," said the teacher.

As he walked by Xana's desk, Ulysses whispered to her, "Blank their memories."

Xana heard him. She activated her power and sent several specters to possess everyone.

"We have to follow him," said Xana, "They won't remember a thing when I let go of them."

The group rushed out of the room, Xana last, and ran after Ulysses. They headed toward Franz Hopper's classroom to warn him, but they arrived too late. Franz's classroom door was open and Franz himself was on the floor unconscious.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Aelita as she rushed over to Franz. She checked his pulse. "He's still alive!" she exclaimed, "But what happened to him?"

Carly came to check. "His heart's still beating, but he's not responding," she said.

Ulysses thought for a moment before he said, "He must have had his physical energy drained, which can only mean one thing! Phantoms!"

"Phantoms?" asked Carly.

"HADES has managed to block our detections for too long!" exclaimed Ulysses as he ran to the window, "The length of the obelisk activation has allowed him to create Phantoms, ghost-like creatures that can steal physical energy!"

"That can't be good," said Ulrich.

"If it can't be restored to them within an hour," said Ulysses, "The people who had their energy stolen will die!"

"We have got to get to Wakusei and fast!" exclaimed Jeremie.

They ran out of the school, but before they could get to the gym, Phantoms blocked their path.

"Head for the park and don't let them touch you!" yelled Ulysses. They ran for the park with the Phantoms following them. Aelita managed to throw a few energy fields to stop the Phantoms in place. They all managed to get to the warehouse and into the computer lab safely. Ulysses activated the super-scan as soon as they got out of the elevator. "The activated obelisk is in the wetland sector," said Ulysses.

Just then, Jeremie's laptop's alarm went off to alert another super-scan.

"You've got to be kidding!" said Ulysses.

Jeremie opened his laptop. "HADES has activated a tower on Lyoko as well!" he exclaimed.

"Great," said Ulysses, "Alright then, Xana, Aelita, Odd, you go to Lyoko to take care of the tower, Jeremie will stay here with us to get this obelisk out of commission."

"Good thinking," said Xana, "But how much time do we have until the people who have been attacked by the Phantoms die?"

Ulysses activated a timer and looked at it closely. "Forty minutes," he said, "That should give us enough time to deactivate both the tower and obelisk, but Franz can't help us on this one and the tower is sure to be heavily guarded, so take caution."

Xana and Aelita nodded, and Odd left with them for the factory, while Jeremie prepared the transfer to Wakusei. The wetland sector was like a swamp at sunrise, the paths were dry land surrounded by digital water and overgrown with thick grasses and deadwood. After she was synchronized on Wakusei, Carly checked out her new outfit, a Chinese Shaolin Monk's robe and her weapon being her staff from Lyoko.

"Alright Jeremie, where's the obelisk located?" asked Ulysses.

"The obelisk is just east of you," said Jeremie, "But be careful. I'm reading monsters around the paths."

"Damn it," said Ulysses, "HADES has programmed in the Syrins for us. As soon as you hear them singing, shut your ears or else their song will drag you into the digital swamp."

"Will that permanently synchronize us to Wakusei?" asked Yumi and Carly together.

"It won't because the digital swamp is part of Wakusei, same as the sea on the ocean sector," said Ulysses, "It will only desync you back to the warehouse." Ulrich, Yumi, and Carly all gave sighs of relief. Ulysses called out, "Jeremie, are Xana, Aelita, and Odd at the factory?"

"Not yet," said Jeremie, "They will get there soon though."

"Good, because I don't want to know what HADES has planned for that tower," said Ulysses.

They started toward the obelisk. They were about to cross a land bridge when the Syrins appeared and started to sing. Everyone shut their ears tight and Carly, while keeping her ears closed, concentrated a massive energy field and compressed it, causing it to explode, taking out all of the Syrins around them.

"Good job, Carly," said Ulysses, "You're a natural on Wakusei."

"Thanks," said Carly.

"Now let's get going!" said Ulrich, "We've got an obelisk to shut down!"

Meanwhile, Xana, Aelita, and Odd had reached the factory and activated the self-virtualization process. They were virtualized into the ice sector.

"Jeremie, we're in Lyoko," said Xana.

"Good," said Jeremie, "Can you see the tower?"

"Yes, Jeremie, we're very close to the tower," said Aelita as she pointed toward it.

HADES' activated tower had a dark blue aura surrounding it, but oddly enough, it was guarded by some of Xana's own monsters.

"That miserable thief!" said Xana angrily, "Stealing my creations! I'll show you, HADES, that I too have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Xana then created three Creepers and a Scyphozoa to fight off the other monsters, which were a Megatank and two Tarantulas; Xana had planned to siphon the activated tower's data with the Scyphozoa to see HADES' next plans.

On Wakusei, Ulysses, Carly, Ulrich, and Yumi had gotten in a load of trouble as they had to face large winged creatures called Volturs, giant vultures which threw razor feathers as projectiles. Carly petrified the Voltur facing her by sealing it in stone using her creation ability, Ulysses used pyrokinesis to set his Voltur on fire, and Ulrich and Yumi worked together to get rid of theirs.

"HADES is really trying to protect this obelisk," said Jeremie, but suddenly he let out a gasp of terror as he saw the security camera, "Oh no! Guys, hurry up! The Phantoms are inside the building, and they'll be here soon!"

"Damn it, HADES!" exclaimed Ulysses.

Xana had managed to make communication signals between the virtual worlds because she heard every word. "We'll get the tower on Lyoko deactivated soon enough," she said through the signal, "But HADES stole control of my monsters, so it may take slightly longer."

"Alright," said Yumi, "But try to get it done fast! We're in danger here!"

On Lyoko, Xana controlled the Scyphozoa to wrap around the activated tower and it soon began stealing the incoming data. Remarkably, the tower's data was stolen in a few seconds. "Alright, Aelita! The tower is clear for you!" said Xana.

"I'm almost out of arrows!" exclaimed Odd.

"Hang on, Odd!" said Jeremie as he loaded up the Lyoko interface and activated the reload program, "I've loaded up to a hundred arrows for you Odd."

"Thanks, Jeremie!" said Odd.

On Lyoko, HADES had sent Hornets to attack Xana and Odd, while Aelita had managed to get into the tower. She scanned her palm and entered Code: LYOKO. "Tower deactivated!" said Aelita as the data fell down the tower wall.

Jeremie looked at the security camera and was surprised to see that the Phantoms had frozen in place. "Alright guys," said Jeremie, "The Phantoms are frozen with the tower on Lyoko deactivated. Now all that needs to be done is the obelisk."

"Jeremie, how much time do we have left on the timer?" asked Carly.

Jeremie looked at the timer and said, "One minute!"

On Wakusei, Ulysses had to face the Calibos again after defeating the Volturs and a Polifemos. "HADES!" yelled Ulysses, "You fail again bit-brain!" Ulysses jumped into the obelisk and typed in Code: WAKUSEI. "Obelisk shutdown!" he said as the obelisk rebooted, "Alright Jeremie, activate the Retrotempus program!"

"Good job, guys!" said Jeremie as he typed in the code, "Retrotempus initiated!"

The Retrotempus program sent them back in time to that morning at 8:35am, and they were visited again by Sissi and her gang of course. "Morning Ulrich, and weirdos," she smirked.

"Well, well, well," said Ulysses with a smile on his face, "The conceded ape returns."

"Who asked you, freak?" Sissi remarked rudely, "So, Ulrich..."

She couldn't finish her sentence because Carly interrupted her by saying, "Oh shut up, 'princess', no one cares."

"You know Sissi," said Xana, "Whenever we see you, we come down with a serious case of who-gives-a-damn."

Everyone laughed at Carly's and Xana's remarks. Sissi stormed off in anger and Herb and Nicholas scowled before following her.

"I'm glad she's easy to get rid of when all of us are together," said Ulysses.

"All of us say the same," said Ulrich.

The bell rang at that time and they once again went to performing arts, Ulysses still not noticing Xana looking at him, and Xana thinking about what she should write in her poem for Ulysses.

**So Xana appears to have a thing for Ulysses, but how does he not notice? Things seem to be looking up for our heroes for now, but HADES has only gotten started, and what will he have planned next? Find out later on...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Siafu

**Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters regarding it. I simply modify and add my own characters to the story. All original ideas regarding Code Lyoko thus belong to Moonscoop, Taffy Entertainment, France 3, and Canal J.**

Chapter 7

Siafu

About a week passed. HADES was being oddly quiet for a while and the group was getting rather suspicious of this.

"It's too quiet," said Ulysses one afternoon, "Sometimes I get the feeling that HADES is going to surprise us at any moment."

"You're right, Ulysses," said Jeremie, "Even I am getting that feeling."

The rest of the group couldn't deny that they were all feeling the same thing, but they didn't need to worry about that since they had full time to concentrate on their lessons. They all got the same gym class with the man who'd rather not talk about his life, Jim Morales, which was rather funny to go to since he occasionally did talk about his life, which made the students laugh and say that he would have been better off not talking about it anyway.

During gym, Carly practiced Kung Fu, Xana practiced Karate with Ulysses, and Ulrich and Yumi practiced Pencak Silat, while Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd watched. After their practice was over, Jim asked them if they would each like to do a one-on-one round with him. Ulysses went first and practically went _Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon_ on him, dodging each of his blows and jumping high into the air with vicious attacks, and by the end of the fight, Jim was on the floor clutching his arm.

"You call yourself a gym teacher?" said Ulysses as he rubbed his hands together, "Come on you should be able to take pain!" He performed a healer's hold on Jim's arm and sat back down.

Xana was the same as Ulysses, dodging almost every blow and reacting with fast and powerful hits. After Jim had congratulated her for her skill, she sat down and Ulrich and Yumi were up next.

Ulrich and Yumi passed the offer so that they could practice more, so it was Carly's turn to go against Jim. Carly just stood in front of Jim while he showed her his attack poses. She just rolled her eyes and signaled to Jim to come an fight. Jim charged at Carly, but highly skilled in Kung Fu, she zoomed out of his way and somehow he was on the floor. "Hey look everyone," said Carly, "It's Mister Karate Man!"

Everyone laughed at Jim's embarrassment. Ulysses and Xana just stared in shock at Carly's mastery of martial arts. After he got up off the floor, Jim started basketball practice. The whole group was a basketball team against another group of students which included Sissi and her gang. Jim tossed the ball into the air and Carly was the first to catch it. She was half-way across the court when Herb blocked her. "You want the ball?" Carly teased as she threw it to Aelita, "Go get it!"

Aelita was the first to score as the bleeding effect gave her perfect aim. Sissi had the ball and shrieked as Ulysses came charging at her yelling like a warrior. She threw the ball in a panic to Nicholas who was immediately ran into by Odd and Jeremie caught the ball this time. Jeremie scored and Ulrich caught the ball and threw it toward Ulysses, but Herb, in an attempt to steal, got in the way and the ball hit him in the face and landed in front of Yumi who grabbed it and slammed it on the floor and scored by the ball falling directly into the hoop. Nicholas was really furious and as Herb was heading toward the hoop he threw the ball with great force. Ulysses attempted to block it, but when he did, everyone heard a scream of pain. Ulysses was clutching his left wrist, growling angrily.

Jim stopped the game and sent Ulysses to the infirmary. When the game was over, the Lyoko Warriors winning, they went over to the infirmary to check on Ulysses. "What happened?" asked Aelita.

"I had forgotten about my accident three years ago," said Ulysses as he came out with his arm wrapped up, "My left wrist has been hurting ever since my bike accident three years ago. I lost control of my bike and crashed in the middle of the road on my way to school, landing on my left wrist and almost breaking it. I needed to take it easy on my arm, but it looks like it still hasn't gotten over the pain yet."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Carly, "I've kinda had accidents like that before. Except I always resulted in broken limbs."

Ulysses suddenly had a surge and Jeremie's computer alerted the super-scan. "Oh, Lord!" exclaimed Ulysses, "Not now HADES!"

"Well, let's get to the warehouse," said Jeremie, "And alert Franz Hopper in case HADES activates any towers on Lyoko."

Aelita called Franz to tell him that they were on their way to the warehouse and that he should keep an eye out for any tower activation. They got to the warehouse and Jeremie activated the super-scan. "The obelisk is located on the desert sector," he said.

"Clever move HADES," muttered Ulysses.

"How is that clever?" asked Carly.

"I based the desert sector on the planet Arrakis in Frank Herbert's _Dune_," said Ulysses, "The sandy terrain shifts, raising and sinking solid rock platforms, making us have to deal with the Wurms of the desert. The Wurms will only attack vibrations, meaning if we walk on the sand, they will swallow or hit us."

"Damn," said Carly.

"Well, we have no other choice," said Jeremie, "I'll start the procedure."

They got into the synchronizers and were sent to the desert. They were standing on solid rock platforms over a sea of sand. "How long until the sand shifts, Jeremie?" asked Ulysses.

"The sand shifts to cover the rocky surface three minutes after a previous shift and it shifts back after a minute," said Jeremie, "So you have two minutes and 45 seconds to locate that obelisk before you have to worry about the Wurms."

"Best get on it," said Ulysses, and they charged into the distance toward the obelisk. They were almost there when they heard a sort of skittering sound.

"What was that?" asked Odd.

"That better not be what I think it is," said Ulysses angrily.

"LOOK!" screamed Xana, pointing at what looked like an army of red ants.

They all started running. "Jeremie, HADES has managed to take over my Siafu program!" said Ulysses, "I can't deactivate the obelisk! Delete the program!"

Jeremie tried to delete the Siafu program, but it refused to respond. "I can't!" exclaimed Jeremie, "HADES has bugged the program! I can't delete it!"

Ulysses noticed the terrain shifting. "Stop moving!" he exclaimed to the others, who froze as the sand touched their feet. The Siafu charged toward them, but when they were upon them, a giant Wurm shot up from the sand and swallowed the Siafu whole.

"Is that all of them?" asked Xana.

"That's the problem isn't it," said Carly as she pointed to more Siafu surrounding them.

Carly, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Xana, and Ulysses began using their projectiles to create as many vibrations in the sand as possible for the Wurms to swallow more and more of the Siafu, but they just kept coming. Ulysses had a sudden idea. "Jeremie!" he exclaimed, "Implement an extermination virus into my pyrokinesis, that way I can destroy the Siafu!"

"Good thinking!" said Jeremie as he started creating the extermination virus.

The terrain shifted again, making it safe to move. They ran toward the obelisk, but they couldn't get close because the Siafu had surrounded them. "Ready!" exclaimed Jeremie.

"Thanks, Jeremie!" said Ulysses as he built up fire energy, "Pyrokinesis! Flame Destruction!" The energy compacted and exploded like an electromagnetic pulse, destroying all of the Siafu within the blast radius, which was basically the whole sector. "Only one thing left to take care of before the obelisk," said Ulysses as he turned to face the Calibos guarding the obelisk. He simply stared at the Calibos and it screamed as psychokinetic energy vaporized it.

"Good job taking care of the Siafu," said Carly, "But what is it anyway?"

"It was originally designed as an anti-virus program," said Ulysses, "It would search my system and Wakusei for any malware activity and it would destroy it, but under HADES' control, it mistook us for the malware and started attacking us. Anyway, let's get this obelisk out of commission."

Ulysses headed for the obelisk and jumped inside. The obelisk opened the interface and Ulysses entered Code: WAKUSEI. "Obelisk shutdown!" he said as the obelisk reset itself. He jumped out of the obelisk and said, "Jeremie, get us out of here."

"Right away," said Jeremie. He activated the desync program and everyone got out, except Ulysses wasn't out.

**Whoa, something happened during the desynchronization process. Why isn't Ulysses out? Find out later on...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Gone

**Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters regarding it. I simply modify and add my own characters to the story. All original ideas regarding Code Lyoko thus belong to Moonscoop, Taffy Entertainment, France 3, and Canal J.**

Chapter 8

Gone

"Jeremie, what's going on? I'm not desynchronizing," said Ulysses

"I don't know," said Jeremie, "Nothing's wrong with the desync process. I'll try again." Jeremie retyped in the code to desync Ulysses, but still nothing happened. "I don't understand it," he said.

"Jer-ie!" said Ulysses, but his signal was cutting out, "Som-ng's hap-ng! Get m- ou-ere!"

"I'm trying to get you out, but the program isn't responding!" said Jeremie, "And your signal is cutting out! I can't hear you very well!"

Jeremie tried again and again, but the desync program refused to respond on Ulysses. The transmission was so full of static that he only heard from Ulysses, "Jer-et m-ere! -urry!"

"I can't hear you Ulysses!" Jeremie shouted through the microphone, "What's going on?!" The transmission shot and nothing could be heard anymore.

"What just happened?" asked Xana.

"I don't know," said Jeremie, "He just disappeared."

It was then that they heard a sudden scream of pain in the synchronizer room. They opened the door to find Ulysses shaking wildly as though he was having a fit. "ULYSSES!" shrieked Xana as she ran over to hold him still, "Ulysses, what's happening to you?!" Ulysses was still screaming as though he were in terrible pain. "Help me hold him!" Xana panicked. The group tried to hold him still, but then Ulysses jerked out of their hands and let out a horrible scream before falling back down on the synchronizer. Xana began to turn pale.

"Guys!" yelled Jeremie, "Come over here and look at this!"

They all ran into the computer lab and looked at the monitor. Jeremie was looking at a screen that seemed to monitor vital and neural signs. Oddly enough, Ulysses' vital signs had flat-lined but his brainwaves were unbelievably erratic, so much that it occupied all of the neural signal screen.

"I don't get it," said Aelita as she looked at the screen, "How could his heart stop, but his brain is still active?"

"He's alive?!" exclaimed Xana.

"Technically he's heart-dead," said Jeremie, "Somehow his heart isn't working but his brain still is. I don't know how, but I think that the computer is keeping him alive."

"But how is that possible?" asked Carly, "What is keeping him alive? Is it HADES?"

"Impossible," said Jeremie, "If it were HADES, he would have killed Ulysses by now."

"Is there another entity that's keeping him alive?" asked Yumi.

"It doesn't say," said Jeremie.

At that moment, a video transmission window opened, but it revealed only static. In the static, Jeremie thought he could hear fragments of Ulysses' voice saying, "J-h-lp m-"

"Ulysses, is that you?" asked Jeremie.

"Je-elp m-" said the static again.

"Ulysses, are you there?" asked Jeremie.

There were a few seconds of silence, then all of a sudden, a hand had slammed onto the inside of the transmission window. Everyone jumped in terror and Xana shrieked when she saw it. As the hand slid down the window, everyone clearly heard a bloodcurdling and heart-rending wail from Ulysses, "JEREMIE! HELLLPP MEEEE!"

Everyone stared in terror at the screen as the window closed.

"Oh, my God," Xana whimpered before she turned completely white and fainted.

"Xana!" exclaimed Odd as he, Ulrich, and Yumi caught her before she collapsed, "She's in shock."

"It's not a surprise," said Jeremie, "She has obviously not been exposed to that sort of thing before." He got back on the monitor and said, "Anyway, we have to find a way to save Ulysses! It's clear from that message that he was imprisoned by HADES! This is so that he won't be able to stop the next obelisk activation!"

Just then a text window appeared on the screen. The text read, "Jeremie, HADES has activated an obelisk and, using it, has trapped me inside. How do I know this? Xana transferred the data she stole using the Scyphozoa on our last mission to determine HADES' next move and it included something that had to do with me. One of you will have to deactivate it for me so you can set me free. This message is pre-written, so HADES has no idea that this exists. Follow the instructions exactly so that all of you will be able to deactivate obelisks yourselves. Please hurry, I don't have much time."

Jeremie read the rest of the message which showed codes to allow the others to activate and deactivate obelisks at will. "Get into the synchronizers!" said Jeremie, "I'll take care of Xana until you get back!"

No one hesitated and got into the synchronizers, leaving Xana with Jeremie. Jeremie located the activated obelisk in the volcanic sector and sent them all there. "Alright guys," said Jeremie, "I've entered the program into all of your digital profiles, including mine and Xana's. The obelisk is in a crater due north of your current position. Be careful!" While everyone set off for the obelisk, Jeremie alerted Franz Hopper of Ulysses' disappearance on Wakusei and that he needed his help, and Franz said that he would be on his way to the warehouse as soon as his class was over.

On Wakusei, everyone was searching the area for the crater, but it was nowhere in sight. "Jeremie, where is it?" asked Carly.

"The crater is just ahead of you, north by northeast behind the volcano," said Jeremie.

They darted behind the volcano and saw the crater, but it was being guarded by lava monsters and a Calibos.

"Careful guys!" warned Jeremie, "These monsters aren't ones to mess with. The specs say that they are Flamethrowers and Lavafalls. The Flamethrowers will throw fireballs at you. Stay away from the Lavafalls as they will vomit molten magma on you."

"Thanks for the tip, Jeremie!" said Odd.

"How do we get to that obelisk?" asked Aelita.

"We'll each take half," said Yumi as she started thinking, "Carly and Aelita will take the Lavafalls and Ulrich, Odd, and I will take the Flamethrowers. We'll all work together on the Calibos."

"Great thinking, guys!" said Jeremie.

At that moment, Franz walked into the lab. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Ulysses is trapped inside an obelisk, the group is doing their best to save him, and Xana is in a state of total shock," said Jeremie.

"So I see," said Franz as he looked down at Xana, still out cold.

On Wakusei, the plan was going well. Aelita and Carly managed to destroy the Lavafalls with their combined creation and energy fields, while Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi managed to rid themselves of the flamethrowers with their team effort. "Now for the Calibos!" said Yumi.

The Calibos smiled evilly and yelled out, "Multiply!" and all of a sudden, there were five of it.

Ulrich growled angrily and yelled out, "Freaking copycat!" before he activated Triangulate and sliced his Calibos into pieces. Everyone else got rid of theirs quickly as well.

"Carly, I think you should shut this one down," said Aelita.

Carly nodded and jumped into the obelisk, scanned her palm and entered Code: WAKUSEI. "Obelisk shutdown!" she said as the data reset. Ulysses appeared in the obelisk and said, "Thank you very much, Carly!"

"Great job guys!" said Jeremie, "I'm bringing you out right now!"

"Make mine the Code: EARTH, Jeremie," said Ulysses, "Because I don't know whether or not HADES did anything else to make me stuck here."

"OK," said Jeremie, "Code: EARTH! Desynchronization!"

Xana woke up after Jeremie had finished typing in the program.

"What happened?" asked Xana tiredly.

"You fainted," said Jeremie, "I'll tell you more later on."

Franz helped Xana up while they headed over to the synchronizer room. Everyone got out easy, except for Ulysses who fell off of his synchronizer and immediately ran for the incinerator on the other side of the room. He opened it and almost instantly vomited into it.

"Sorry," he muttered, "But I think a side-effect to..urghh..being trapped by HADES are symptoms similar to a flu..urghh!"

Everyone stared as Ulysses continued to vomit into the incinerator before he stopped and turned it on. He collapsed on the floor and began rubbing his temples. "Oh, my head hurts!" he moaned.

Jeremie felt his head. "My God, he's burning up! His body is reacting to the side-effects like a real flu! We have to get him to the infirmary!" said Jeremie.

"I will help him stand so that he can at least get back onto the campus," said Xana as she sent a specter into his legs and controlled him to move.

"Thank you, Xana," said Ulysses.

After they got to Kadic, it was past dinner time, so they made a good excuse for him coming to the infirmary due to something he ate making him sick. After they lied him down on the bed and walked out, Jeremie noticed Xana looking at the infirmary door.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Xana.

"Are you blushing?" giggled Aelita.

Xana noticed she was and immediately denied it.

"You like him don't you?" asked Yumi.

Xana sighed and said, "Ever since our last three missions, I've kinda had a crush on him. I watch him every day during class, but he doesn't notice."

"We know how you feel," said Ulrich and Yumi together.

"Do you want to tell him?" asked Carly.

"Yes, but I want it to be the right thing and at the right time," she said.

"That time will come," said Jeremie, "You have all the time in the world to think about it. But for now, let's get to our rooms. We have a big day tomorrow."

Everyone went to their rooms and went to bed, except Xana who was still thinking about Ulysses and what she would do for him at the right time.

**Well, at least Ulysses isn't trapped anymore, and Xana finally let the cat out of the bag. Everyone promises Xana that the right time will come, but when will that be, and along with HADES still causing trouble, what will happen next? Find out later on...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Trap on Virtual Earth

**Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters regarding it. I simply modify and add my own characters to the story. All original ideas regarding Code Lyoko thus belong to Moonscoop, Taffy Entertainment, France 3, and Canal J.**

Chapter 9

Trap on Virtual Earth

Over the next two days, things were quieter than usual. Xana was in a state of worry, both that Ulysses was still recovering from the symptoms of being released from HADES' obelisk prison, and how she would tell or show him how she feels about him. Everyone else only had to worry about their homework assignments and what was going on on Wakusei.

While Ulysses stayed in the infirmary, the gang brought him his homework so that he could at least do the work that was assigned that day. When Xana walked into the infirmary on the 2nd day however, Ulysses said to her, "Hello beautiful."

Xana felt herself blush instantly. "Hi Ulysses," she said, trying to hide her blushing, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before," said Ulysses, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," said Xana, "Anyway, I have your homework for you."

"Thanks," said Ulysses, "And I have something to tell you." Xana leaned in so he could tell her, "I dreamed about you last night. I dreamed that it was the day of the final fight... and before I went into Wakusei, you kissed me. It was an amazing experience."

Xana couldn't hide her blushing when Ulysses said that, so she turned away.

"Sorry," she said, "I have to be somewhere."

Ulysses smiled at her as he said, "Alright. See ya later beautiful."

Xana blushed again before she rushed out of the infirmary. At dinner, she told the group what Ulysses had said to her in the infirmary. "...And he called me beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Well he hasn't seen you in a while," said Jeremie, "He likes you too. Enough that he would miss you after a few days."

"I know, but I still wonder," said Xana.

After dinner, they went to bed. Xana thought she may have had a bit much to eat, because she had a very strange dream.

_She dreamed she was in what looked like an abandoned secret service building and she was walking down ominous dark corridors. Had she known what it was like to be afraid of the dark as a child she would not have been frightened like she was now. She entered a dimly lit room which opened onto several other corridors. "Is..is anyone there?" asked Xana in a trembling voice. No answer._

_Xana heard something coming her way. "Who's there?" she asked._

_"Xana? Is that you?" came the voice of Aelita._

_"Aelita?" came Carly's voice._

_As they came into view, Xana asked, "What are you doing in my dream?"_

_"Wait a minute," said Carly, "This is your dream too?"_

_"Ours as well," came Ulrich's voice as he, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremie came into view._

_"What's going on here?" asked Xana._

_"I've been in this kind of dream before," came Ulysses' voice from behind Xana, "This is a Dream Rendezvous. It's a rare event when two or more people dream of the same thing and end up being able to interact and speak with each other in the dream."_

_"But why is it happening with us?" asked Jeremie._

_"I don't know," said Ulysses, "But it must be happening for a good reason."_

_Just then they heard cries of fear and turned in the direction they were coming from. They saw a pink-haired woman being pulled by two men dressed in black. "Aelita!" she cried out._

_"Mommy?" said Aelita as she watched the woman._

_"Aelita! Save me!" she cried out as the two men in black dragged her into a room and closed the door behind them._

_"Mommy!" cried Aelita as she ran for the door._

_No one knew what would happen if Aelita opened that door, but they knew somehow that it wouldn't be good._

_"Aelita, it's a trap!" Jeremie called out._

_"Don't open the door!" yelled Ulysses as he ran after her, but it was too late. Aelita opened the door, and instead of opening onto a room, it opened onto pitch black. The gravity of the room seemed to shift and aim toward the open door. They all started falling toward it._

_"Aelita, close the door!" yelled Odd._

_Aelita attempted to close the door, only to find that it was no longer there. They tried to escape the gravity of the doorway, but there was nothing to grab onto and they fell in screaming. The doorway suddenly cracked and broke around the frame, turning into a black hole. Xana held on tightly to one of the pipes on the wall and called out to Ulysses, "Ulysses! Take my hand!"_

_Ulysses tried to grab Xana's hand, but the area he was holding onto cracked and he screamed, "XANAAAAAA!" as he fell into the black hole. She cried out in sorrow as she saw Ulysses disappear into the gaping emptiness, but soon she felt herself slipping from the pipe and she screamed in terror as she fell into the hole as well._

Xana awoke screaming and drenched in sweat. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, "What a nightmare!" She looked at her clock and was surprised to see that it was 3:35 in the morning, so she tried to go back to sleep, but was unable to. Little did she know that everyone else had the same nightmare and woke up screaming, including Ulysses.

By morning, Ulysses was back, but the whole gang was incredibly tired from the previous night. They all grabbed some coffee before sitting down to have breakfast together.

"I see I wasn't the only one who slept terribly last night," said Xana.

"You got that right Xana," said Ulysses sleepily before he drank his coffee, "I had a nightmare that we were all in some secret service facility and when Aelita opened the door her mother was pulled into, it created a black hole and pulled us all in."

Everyone else looked shocked.

"That means my dream was the same as yours!" said Xana.

"Mine too!" said Aelita.

"I've done this three times before," said Ulysses, "It was a Dream Rendezvous. We all had the same dream, creating a connection with our minds like an internet video conversation. However, I still need to figure out what it means."

"'What it means'?", asked Carly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Sometimes dreams have meanings," said Ulysses, "We dreamed of falling into darkness, and falling usually means we will fail in something. My guess is that it has something to do with our next mission, but why was Aelita's mother in the dream as well?"

"I've had previous nightmares about her and my father told me that she was taken by the government, but he doesn't know what happened to her," said Aelita.

"Let me think about this," said Ulysses.

The bell rang and since it was Saturday, there wasn't any class to be done, Ulysses did some analysis on Wakusei and found an unfamiliar digital signature. He called the others to meet him in his room, and they met up within five minutes.

"Anything?" asked Jeremie.

"Yes," said Ulysses, "While analyzing the whole of Wakusei, I happened upon a strange digital signature on Virtual Earth. The signature matches to your DNA, Aelita."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's your mother," said Ulysses, "I don't know how she ended up on Virtual Earth though."

"That means my mother is alive," said Aelita sounding completely relieved.

"Yes, but something doesn't feel right," said Ulysses.

A sudden surge told Ulysses that HADES had launched an attack, but it wasn't just an obelisk that he had activated. Jeremie checked his laptop and saw that all 80 towers on Lyoko had been activated.

"Why activate all the Lyoko towers and only one obelisk?" asked Carly.

"Same question here, but the bright side is that he has no access to the core tower in Sector 5," said Ulysses.

There was a sudden screaming coming from everyone's rooms. They ran into the room opposite them and saw that the students had suddenly gone unconscious and their computer screen had HADES' symbol on it.

"What the hell happened to them?!" exclaimed Ulrich.

"HADES!" said Ulysses, "He has managed to transfer all of these human minds to Virtual Earth via the computer screens and imprison them there! That's what he had planned with the towers on Lyoko. We need to get to the factory and the warehouse pronto!"

Jeremie contacted Franz and he headed for the factory. The group knew that it would be impossible to deactivate 80 towers before it was too late, so they headed only to the warehouse. When they got into the computer lab, Ulysses activated the super-scan.

"The obelisk is on the ocean sector," said Ulysses.

"At least we know where the obelisk is," said Xana, "But what about the towers on Lyoko?"

"That will be easy," said Ulysses, "HADES is using the tower access to strengthen the lock on Virtual Earth. If we activate at least two obelisks on Wakusei, we will be able to shut down his connection to the towers and they will be deactivated, thus unlocking the Pylons to let us get to Virtual Earth."

"That's good," said Jeremie, "I can activate them from this end."

"Impossible," said Ulysses, "The obelisks can only be activated and deactivated from the inside. I will activate the obelisks with a new code I implemented into the system, and the best part is that HADES can't take control over any obelisk we activate."

"Great thinking," said Jeremie, "I'll start up the procedure."

They entered the synchronizer room and Jeremie sent them to the mountain sector so that they could activate the obelisks first.

Jeremie called the factory and said, "Franz, are you there?"

"Yes, Jeremie," said Franz, "Everyone's in Wakusei?"

"Yes," said Jeremie, "Their going to remotely deactivate all of the towers on Lyoko so that they can get into Virtual Earth and free the minds that HADES captured."

"Good," said Franz, "I'll keep an eye out on the towers and I will tell you if the plan is successful."

Ulysses headed for the nearest obelisk and jumped in. After he scanned his palm, instead of putting in Code: WAKUSEI, he entered Code: LYOKO and the obelisk turned red. "Obelisk online!" said Ulysses, "Is the data being recovered Jeremie?"

"Yeah, it's coming in fast!" said Jeremie.

Ulysses jumped out of the obelisk and Jeremie desynched them out of the mountains and resynched them into the volcano sector. They were coming up on the obelisk which was just over a cliff, when out of nowhere, seven Lavafalls appeared in front of it.

"Cowardly defense," said Carly.

"How like HADES," said Ulysses. He jumped down from the cliff and yelled, "CHARGE!"

The group charged with attack yells and fought furiously against the Lavafalls, but occasionally being desynched and sent back in to fight again due to the magma shooting from their mouths. The monsters were defeated in a few minutes and Ulysses entered Code: LYOKO in the obelisk. After the obelisk was activated Ulysses told Jeremie how to activate an access firewall in between Wakusei and Lyoko's towers.

"One final thing," said Jeremie as he entered the last bit of code, "...and towers deactivated!"

Franz called and said, "Great work. All of the towers have gone neutral."

"Alright," said Jeremie, "The Pylons are unlocked guys. Virtual Earth is open!"

"Thanks Jeremie," said Ulysses as he and the others headed for the Pylon on the volcano sector.

The Pylon looked like a tall polished pyramid crystal of some sort. Ulysses placed his palms on it and his voice distorted as he said, "Pylon Access Code: GAEA." A triangular hole appeared in the Pylon revealing a city beyond. No one could believe their eyes when they saw how Virtual Earth looked so similar to the real world.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to Virtual Earth," said Ulysses.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Carly.

"Unbelievable," said Ulrich.

"Amazing!" said Odd.

"Very well done," said Yumi.

"I have to agree with the others Ulysses. Very fine job," said Aelita.

"Thanks guys," said Ulysses, "But let's not forget our mission, to free the minds of the humans trapped here, and that includes your mother's, Aelita."

"Speaking of which," said Jeremie, "I found your mother's physical self, Aelita. She's in a secret underground room kept under heavy guard by the government."

"I'll go fetch her in the real world," said Ulrich, "That way Franz, Aelita, and Carly can be reunited with her when her mind is set free."

Aelita grabbed Ulrich and hugged him. "Thank you Ulrich!" she said.

"Alright Aelita, calm down," said Carly, "We still have to find and free her mind."

"Carly is right," said Xana.

"We better get going," said Odd.

"Alright," said Jeremie, "Desynchronization Ulrich!"

Ulrich disappeared from Virtual Earth and Wakusei and got off of the synchronizer. "I'll be back in no time," said Ulrich as he headed for the elevator. As soon as he got out of the elevator, Jeremie gave him the coordinates of the government facility and he activated his super-sprint and ran north at the speed of light.

"Alright guys," said Jeremie, "Ulrich's off to find your mother's body Aelita. When Ulrich gets her here we can implement her mind back into her body, but first we have to find where HADES is keeping the human minds hostage."

Ulysses placed his hand on the ground and felt pulsations coming from an abandoned asylum. "You have got to be kidding me," said Ulysses, "He's going to go _Saw_ on us? How lame can you get?" They had no choice though, so they went inside. The interior of the asylum was just as creepy as Ulysses remembered it from one of his favorite horror films, _Saw_. He led the group through the corridors and rooms of the asylum, disarming almost every booby trap HADES had set as they went. When they had reached a room on the third floor, there was a hole in the floor full of broken glass and on the other side of the room was a metal bolted door. As soon as they all crossed the threshold, the door behind them slammed shut and locked. They were trapped.

"Hello warriors," came a voice from the speakers in the room, "I see you have found the room which will take you one step closer to freeing the minds of the humans, however in order to do so you must locate the key to the door in front of you. It's in the pit of broken glass in the middle of the room. Staying in the glass pit for too long will result in desynchronization, so hurry if you want to save those humans."

"Imitating _Saw_," muttered Ulysses, "I should never have programmed this place in here."

To avoid desynchronization of anyone in the room, Ulysses activated his psychokinesis and disintegrated the glass into dust and carefully raised the key out of the pit. He unlocked the door and went in, the others following him. The room they had just entered had a large safe in the middle. "The human minds are under the trap door underneath that safe," said Ulysses.

"I'll move the safe," said Yumi, "Telekinesis activated!"

The safe flashed white and began to move as Yumi focused hard until it knocked over. Ulysses opened the trap door.

"Jeremie," said Ulysses, "We may need your help down here. You can come into Wakusei by using the emergency access program. It will send your mind into Wakusei while your body still operates the computer perfectly."

"Alright," said Jeremie as he located the program.

Just then Ulrich came in carrying a woman with pink hair. "I found her!" he said.

"Good work Ulrich," said Jeremie, "Now get into the synchronizer and I will transfer you. I'm going to try to enter after you."

"What?" said Ulrich.

"I'm going to use Ulysses' emergency access to synchronize myself into Wakusei so that I can help them as well as you," said Jeremie.

Ulrich nodded and got into the synchronizer. Jeremie contacted Franz Hopper and told him that he would be inside Wakusei to help out the others, so he needed him to be the operator. Franz understood and Jeremie activated the emergency access. On Wakusei, Jeremie wore a blue metallic digital armor and his glasses were replaced by a visor and his weapon was his eyes themselves as they produced blasts powerful enough punch a hole through a mountain.

Remembering the access code Ulysses had used to open the Pylon, they went in and found themselves with the rest of the group in the asylum room.

"Good job Jeremie," said Ulysses, "Thanks for coming in here with us."

_I'm just glad it wasn't complicated to activate_, thought Jeremie.

"You have telepathy," said Ulysses, "I just heard your thoughts."

"Interesting," said Jeremie, "Easy communication without using cell phone minutes."

"Anyway, let's get going," said Ulysses, "We have to free those minds."

"Speaking of which," said Ulrich, "I placed Aelita's mother on the last synchronizer so we can re-insert her mind in the warehouse."

The ladder down was old and rusty, so they were very careful when climbing down. Ulysses lit his hand on fire with his pyrokinesis to illuminate the tunnel. They heard cries of terror coming from the corridor to the left of the ladder, and they followed it to a locked room. "Damn it, HADES is good," muttered Ulysses, "The door requires a pass code and I'm not good at hacking a system."

"Leave it to me," said Jeremie as he placed his palm on the lock and closed his eyes. Ulysses suddenly heard computer signals and the door turned into code for a second before turning back to normal. "Door unlocked," said Jeremie.

Ulysses turned the knob. Indeed it was unlocked. "Not only is it telepathy," said Ulysses, "It's _technopathy_! You have the ability to control electronic machines with your mind!"

Jeremie smiled. They opened the door and found the minds of the staff and students of Kadic Academy, all of them chained to the pipes in the room. They appeared to have just woken up from the sudden shock of being taken from their bodies.

"Who are you? What's going on here?" asked Milly.

"Where are we and why are we shackled up?" asked Tamia.

They obviously didn't recognize the warriors because of their Wakusei outfits, so they chose to keep their identities secret.

"All of you have been taken against your will," said Carly.

"We're here to set you free," said Xana.

Ulysses used his aerokinesis to weather the chains and set them free. "We don't have much time left," he said, "We're taking you to the nearest obelisk to get you out of here."

Aelita's mother stepped forward. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Aelita spoke this time, "Mommy, we have to listen to Ulysses. He can set you all free."

Her mother thought about it for a second before it hit her. "Aelita?" she said.

"Yes, Mommy, it's me," she said, "But first we have to set you all free."

Aelita's mother nodded. Ulysses placed his palms on the wall and said in a distorted voice, "Pylon Access Code: WAKUSEI." A hole appeared in the wall and they ran out of a Pylon onto Wakusei's ocean sector.

"What is this place?" asked Mathias, an 8th grade student.

"A world called Wakusei," said Ulysses, "When we get you into an obelisk, we can set you free."

"Is it that obelisk?" asked Melany, Odd's ex-girlfriend, as she pointed to a blue obelisk underwater.

"Yes it is," said Ulysses, "When you go underwater, don't hold your breath. You can breathe in this water."

Ulysses jumped into the digital ocean and the others followed him. The students jumped in after them, and they found out immediately that they could breathe underwater in the digital ocean. Ulysses swam toward the obelisk, but stopped because two sea monsters, one with five heads and the other a giant squid, appeared in front of it. "The Scylla and Charybdis!" Ulysses shouted, "Keep your distance! Pyrokinesis! Solar Flare!" A blast of boiling water shot from Ulysses' hands and struck the Charybdis, destroying it. Unfortunately, that alerted the Scylla and its five heads charged for the warriors.

"Triangulate!" yelled Ulrich. Oddly enough, his power worked underwater as he swam at an intense speed creating his three triplicates. They managed to sever three of its heads, but it still wasn't destroyed. The remaining two heads swallowed Ulrich's clones whole, but Ulrich himself managed to escape. Carly and Aelita charged up their energy fields and hit the heads, causing it them to explode. The Scylla sank to the bottom as it died. The group charged for the obelisk, the student and staff minds following them.

"Get into the obelisk," said Ulysses as he floated into the pyramid top, "Alright Jeremie, get back to the monitor by saying 'Desynchronization Jeremie'."

Jeremie did so and got back to the monitor. He called Franz and told him to get to the warehouse as soon as possible.

When they got into the obelisk, before Ulysses entered the code, he said, "Mrs. Hopper, in order for this to work with you, I need to know your first name."

"My name is Anthea," she said.

"You heard that didn't you Jeremie?" asked Ulysses.

"Loud and clear," said Jeremie, "Transfer Anthea! Scan Anthea! Synchronization!"

Anthea suddenly gasped as she felt something like a jolt. "What just happened to me?" she asked.

"Nothing that will harm you," said Carly, "Just something that will take you with us when we get out of here."

Ulysses scanned his palm and entered Code: WAKUSEI. Immediately, the minds of the Kadic staff and students disappeared from the obelisk. "Obelisk shutdown!" he said as the data reset itself, "Okay, Jeremie, get us out of here and activate Code: EARTH for Anthea."

"Will do," said Jeremie, "Desynchronization! Code: EARTH!"

They all got out of Wakusei and Anthea got up off the synchronizer.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're safe here in the warehouse," said Ulysses, "We set you free so that you can live with Franz and Aelita again."

As soon as they exited the synchronizer room, Franz arrived. He and Anthea stared at each other for a while before Franz said, "Anthea? Is it you?"

"Yes, Franz, it's me," said Anthea.

Franz walked up to her and said, "I thought I would never see you again."

Anthea kissed Franz and said, "So did I. But we're together again, and that's all that matters."

Aelita ran up to hug her parents. Everyone smiled as the reunited family rejoiced. After they left the warehouse together, they helped each other clean up the Hermitage so that Franz, Anthea, and Aelita could live there again, and they practically cleaned it all in a few minutes using their abilities given by the bleeding effect. However, Aelita and Carly decided to wait until the end of the school year to live in the Hermitage again, and everyone laughed at that. They were enjoying the time they had so much, that they were completely unaware that HADES was planning his next move.

**Anthea Hopper was found and Aelita's family has been reunited! However, there's still that problem with HADES. What has he got planned next? Find out later on...**


	10. Chapter 10 - Code: HADES

**Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters regarding it. I simply modify and add my own characters to the story. All original ideas regarding Code Lyoko thus belong to Moonscoop, Taffy Entertainment, France 3, and Canal J.**

Chapter 10

Code: HADES

The following day was better than the previous few; the robot competition started again, the performing arts program started accepting scripts for plays, and, as a plus for all of them, Ulysses made Sissi shut up and leave them alone by giving her a paradox question to solve, knowing that she would attempt to work on it for hours, even though paradoxes have no answers except for "There is no correct answer to this question".

Jeremie helped Ulysses create a humanoid robot for the contest, controlled remotely by the movements of the human body itself. With Ulysses' movements controlling the robot, they won the robot basketball game, even with Herb's cheating with shooting projectiles. For performing arts, the whole group supported an idea Ulysses had when writing a story. The script was one of his stories called _Qiang Zheng – Legend of China,_ a story about a Chinese prince whose family was eliminated by Mongols and on his quest to restore his family he makes friends with Yun Chan, Zheng Kwan, and Huang Liao to fight off the mercenaries. Everyone liked the idea and it was accepted.

Things were going great up to when they started acting out Ulysses' play, Ulysses himself being Qiang Zheng, Xana volunteering to be Yun Chan, Ulrich as Zheng Kwan, Jim as Huang Liao, Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Carly being side characters that are on Qiang's side, and Sissi (who wanted to act for Ulrich, obviously) and her gang, let's just say Ulysses made them the Mongol mercenaries who are defeated in the end. Sissi hated her part and threatened to have her father expel Ulysses for giving her such a horrible part.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Ulysses, "I can't understand you over your constant gibberish talk."

"A round of applause everyone!" Carly said loudly, "It's the one and only Sissi the drama queen!"

Everyone laughed loudly at Ulysses' and Carly's remarks.

Sissi lost her temper and shouted, "Shut the hell up you communist Chinese slut!" but she wished she hadn't said anything. Everyone stopped laughing and stared completely wide-eyed at both Carly and Sissi.

Carly gave her a death stare as she growled, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Sissi made a whimpering sound that sounded like she said, "Oh, my God, holy shit, she's really pissed now!" before she broke into a run.

They didn't know how it happened, but when they blinked, Carly somehow managed to appear in front of Sissi and she punched her hard in the face, knocking her to the floor. "NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" yelled Carly, "Or I will hit you so hard you'll_ need_ your make-up to make you look normal again!" After Sissi ran off crying, Herb scolded Carly angrily, but Carly told him, "Uh, Herb, right? Could you please just stop talking?"

Herb badmouthed her again, even though she was ignoring him. Ulysses stepped forward. "Hey! If you have a problem with my friends, you have a problem with me!" said Ulysses angrily.

"Bring it on!" said Herb. Herb started swinging his arms and legs everywhere as he said, "With my fierce energy I'll.. I'll.. Don't just stand still or I'll slap you silly!" Ulysses just rolled his eyes and everyone stared as he beat Herb to the ground, broke his glasses (by accident) and wrapped his shirt around him like a straight jacket without any effort.

"Anyone else want some?" Ulysses asked Nicholas, who was also staring at Ulysses' fierce energy. Nicholas backed away. "That's what I thought," said Ulysses.

After Ulysses came back to the group, they all started acting out the following scene. And that's when it happened, Ulysses suddenly suffered a terrible surge in his head and groaned in pain. The group rushed over to him and Jeremie asked, "Ulysses, what's wrong?"

"HADES!" he exclaimed.

"If it's this bad, we have to get..." began Carly, but suddenly she began shuddering and shaking as a dark cloud entered her body. When she stopped and opened her eyes, her pupils and irises were replaced by the symbol of HADES. "**One hour Ulysses**," she said in a distorted voice, like two people speaking in unison, before she ran and jumped through the north window of the gym.

Ulysses knew instantly what had happened. "So the final battle begins," he said, "He has activated all of the obelisks on Wakusei."

"That would explain Carly?" asked Aelita.

"Yes," said Ulysses, "HADES has possessed Carly, but for what purpose? Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi. You guys go follow her and find out what she intends to do. Jeremie, Xana, Odd, and I will head for the warehouse to delete the sectors."

"Alright, let's go!" said Ulrich as he, Yumi, and Aelita left and followed the HADES possessed Carly.

Jeremie alerted Franz that HADES had possessed Carly and that the others were trying to find out what she intended to do. Franz said that he would go with them, and Anthea said that she would go with Franz, after all Carly was her niece and she needed to protect her ever since Carly's birth mother had disappeared.

The group reached the warehouse and got into the computer lab in a few minutes. Ulysses was right, all of the obelisks on Wakusei's seven sectors had been activated. "HADES only gave me an hour to delete the sectors and get onto Virtual Earth for the fight to begin," he said, "There's still the question of what he wants with Carly though."

They got their answer when Yumi called and said, "Jeremie! Carly is heading for the factory! HADES is going to make her bypass the firewall that's blocking Wakusei to Lyoko's towers!"

"He's making her activate a single tower," said Xana.

"Let's not find out what he intends to do with that tower," said Odd, "We have to delete the sectors right away!"

"You're right Odd," said Jeremie, "I'll send you guys to the mountains to start your mission, and we'll go sector by sector until you've deleted all of them."

"Alright Jeremie," said Ulysses, "Send us in!"

Ulysses, Xana, and Odd got into the synchronizers and Jeremie sent them in. There were no monsters in sight. "Jeremie, send us the coordinates of the obelisk we have to implement Code: HADES in," said Ulysses.

"I'm bringing it up," said Jeremie, "Obelisk #03, west by south west of you."

They darted in the direction of the obelisk. When they saw it, they expected to see a few monsters guarding it, but there was nothing there.

"That's too easy," said Odd as he readied his laser.

"HADES is purposely making this easy for us," said Ulysses, "He wants me to delete the sectors."

Ulysses darted for the obelisk and jumped inside. When it asked him for the code, he entered Code: HADES and suddenly the obelisk interior turned blue. The obelisk disappeared and the sector started disappearing as well. When it completely vanished, the group desynched to the digital void.

"The mountain sector has been completely deleted!" said Jeremie, "Next stop, the wetlands! Be prepared for anything!"

Aelita contacted Jeremie through the factory supercomputer and said, "Bad news! Carly activated a tower for HADES!"

"We'll get her out of his control soon!" said Jeremie, "We just have to delete the sector that has the obelisk controlling her!"

Jeremie sent Ulysses, Xana, and Odd from the digital void into the wetland sector. "Obelisk #10 due east," he said.

Ulysses headed into the obelisk and entered Code: HADES again. The sector disappeared and sent them to the digital void once more. Again and again they deleted the sectors continuing with the jungles (obelisk #07), the volcanoes (obelisk #01), the oceans (obelisk #05), and the desert (obelisk #08).

"The last sector that needs to be deleted is the cave sector," said Jeremie.

"Damn it!" said Ulysses, "I hate that sector. All those maze-like tunnels and pits. It's at times like this, I wish I had never made that sector. But unfortunately we have no choice. Carly's obelisk is on that sector."

"Let's go then," said Xana.

"Alright," said Jeremie, "Synchronizing!"

They entered the cave sector, but they couldn't see anything. Xana clutched Ulysses' hand because she still hadn't gotten over her fear of the dark. "Hang on Xana," said Ulysses, "I happened to program magnesium in the walls of the sector allowing me to light the walls on fire. Pyrokinesis, solar flare." A beam of fire spread across the walls and illuminated the entire tunnel, only to reveal a maze before them.

"Obelisk #09 is just beyond that maze," said Jeremie, "I'll guide you Ulysses."

"Thanks Jeremie," said Ulysses.

Franz got on the communication system. "Jeremie," said Franz, "Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi can't hold out much longer against Carly! Have you found the obelisk?"

"Yes we have," said Jeremie, "I just have to guide Ulysses to the obelisk because it's in the cave sector's maze. You'll know when she's out of HADES' control. When she is, head straight over here."

Jeremie guided Ulysses through the maze and Ulysses jumped into the obelisk when he got there. "Here we go!" said Ulysses as he entered Code: HADES and the sector started to disappear, "Obelisk shutdown and sector deleted!"

As the sector was deleted and they were desynched from Wakusei, the obelisk possessing Carly was destroyed as well, and on Lyoko she stopped attacking Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Why are we on Lyoko?"

"HADES possessed you so you could activate this tower for him," said Yumi.

"Aelita, now is the time to deactivate the tower," said Ulrich.

Aelita nodded and ran into the tower. She entered Code: LYOKO and Franz ejected them from Lyoko. After they got out of the lab and scanner room, they headed for the warehouse.

When they got there, Ulysses said to them, "Wakusei's seven sectors have been completely deleted. I have only half an hour to get to Virtual Earth to face HADES."

"And this is the final fight," said Xana, "So you will have to give all you got to beat this guy."

"That's right," said Ulysses as he wrote some kind of program and connected it to his Wakusei profile.

"And we need to know what the final condition was on the message HADES sent you when he challenged you," said Carly.

Ulysses said simply, "When you synchronize me, activate the Fight to the Death program."

**That was the final condition?! To activate the FTD program? Ulysses is taking a huge risk by activating this program. If he dies, he will die physically. What is going to happen next? Find out later on...**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Final Fight

**Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters regarding it. I simply modify and add my own characters to the story. All original ideas regarding Code Lyoko thus belong to Moonscoop, Taffy Entertainment, France 3, and Canal J.**

Chapter 11

The Final Fight

"The FTD program?!" everyone exclaimed.

"But that will kill you!" exclaimed Aelita.

"I'm willing to take that risk," said Ulysses.

"Wait, is that true?" asked Jeremie.

"Yes," said Ulysses as he handed him the note page with the decryption notes, "I have to use the FTD program or else HADES won't fight me and he will proceed with his plan to destroy humanity."

"And if you kill HADES," began Franz.

"He is completely deleted?" finished Anthea.

"Yes," said Ulysses.

"But if you die," began Odd.

"I won't take no for an answer," said Ulysses.

"What does that mean?" asked Ulrich and Yumi.

"I've programmed in a special surprise for HADES if he does kill me, resulting in the deletion of him as well," said Ulysses, "I won't go down in vain. Activate the synchronizer Jeremie."

"Are you sure of this?" asked Jeremie.

"I'm positive," said Ulysses.

Jeremie started up the synchronizer as Ulysses headed for the door. Before Ulysses entered however, Xana grabbed his shoulder and said, "Wait Ulysses."

"What is it Xana?" asked Ulysses.

"Take this with you so you know how I feel about you and for good luck," she said. She pulled herself to his face and kissed him. The whole room remained completely silent. When she pulled away from Ulysses' lips she said, "Now go in there and kick his ass."

Ulysses blushed before his face went into a deeper shade of red with anger for HADES and he said, "Thank you Xana. I will return victorious."

He got onto the first synchronizer and Jeremie activated the synchronization program. "Here we go," said Jeremie, "FTD program initiated! Transfer Ulysses! Scan Ulysses! Are you ready Ulysses?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be to beat HADES to a pulp!" said Ulysses.

"Alright then," said Jeremie, "Synchronization!"

Ulysses then knew what it was like to be synchronized with the FTD program activated as he felt as though he was sinking into a hot bath and not coming back out. "Alright Jeremie," he said, "Send me into Sector 8 by typing in Kaitain in the sector coordinates and enter password 10191." Jeremie did so and Ulysses appeared in the amphitheater of Sector 8. When the core zone opened, he made his way to the Pylon and said, "HADES! I'm here! Get ready to be sent to the recycle bin!" before he touched the Pylon and said, "Pylon Access Code: GAEA." The hole appeared in the Pylon and Ulysses went through.

He appeared on a dark street on a rainy day. HADES stood before him and Ulysses finally understood what it meant when programs take the appearance of their users; HADES looked almost exactly like Ulysses himself except he wore a black digital suit and his face had a look of deep evil etched on it. "Welcome home, user," said HADES.

"This ends tonight, HADES," said Ulysses, "I was the beginning of you, and I'll be the end of you!"

"You've got it backwards you amoeba-brained, brother-less, worthless human," said HADES.

Ulysses yelled with anger and ferocity as he charged at HADES. "THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!" he roared as he punched HADES' face so hard he broke the glasses he was wearing.

HADES didn't need the glasses, but he wasn't happy when Ulysses did that. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die Ulysses," he said as he tossed the glasses to the side. They began a furious battle, each one using their most powerful abilities. Ulysses threw HADES into the air and they fought like a superhero versus a super villain until HADES hit Ulysses out of the sky. Fortunately Ulysses caught himself before he crashed on the floor and he flew into the subway station. HADES charged into Ulysses and knocked him backward. In the real world Ulysses was grunting and shaking in pain every time HADES hit him.

Xana ran into the room and sat by his side. "Don't give up Ulysses," she said as she held his hand, "Don't give up!" Ulysses dodged most of HADES' attacks and finally started hitting him five times faster than any human being. As he hit him, Ulysses yelled, "I CREATED YOU FOR LIFE! AND INSTEAD YOU BRING DEATH! THE DEATH OF MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

HADES countered Ulysses' final punch and hit him yelling, "Machine is superior over man! You die!" He then started punching Ulysses 25 times faster than any human being. In the real world, Ulysses was shaking and grunting madly with pain, and when HADES made one final punch into him, Ulysses coughed up a mouthful of blood, both on Virtual Earth and in the real world.

"Dear God, he's killing him!" exclaimed Xana as she cleaned the blood from Ulysses' mouth, "Hold on Ulysses! Hold on!"

Ulysses got up and charged into HADES' gut, launching him out of the subway station and into the air. Ulysses then started hitting HADES repeatedly. That was when HADES down-kicked Ulysses so hard he blasted a crater. His body screamed in pain.

"Jeremie!" yelled Xana, "You have to send me and Carly inside to help him!"

Carly didn't waste a second, rushing to the synchronizer next to Xana. "Alright girls!" said Jeremie, "Transfer, scan, synchronization!" They appeared in Sector 8 and rushed to the Pylon.

"PYLON ACCESS CODE: GAEA!" screamed Xana as she placed her hands on the Pylon surface. The hole opened and Xana and Carly rushed out into the street.

HADES was just about to strike Ulysses down when, WHAM! Carly hit HADES in the face with her staff, knocking him several yards away. While HADES and Carly got into a Kung Fu fight, Xana rushed over to Ulysses and tried to help him up, he was bleeding horribly.

"Ulysses! Are you alright?" asked Xana.

"No," wheezed Ulysses as he tried to breathe, "I'm very badly wounded."

"We have to get you out of here," said Xana.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled HADES. Bolts of lightning shot from his hands and hit Carly and Xana, who were thrown several feet away and paralyzed. "I will not have been defeated by mere humans," he said, "The world is mine."

"I don't think so," said Ulysses as he placed his palm on the ground, "Wakusei voice command: bypass limitation grid, set life points to 100, disengage command link to HADES program!"

HADES himself flashed red and stared in shock at Ulysses who was surrounded by a green aura. "Impossible!" yelled HADES, "I was created to govern this world! I, alone, am its ruler!"

"True, I did create you to govern Wakusei," said Ulysses, "But I created you as well as Wakusei, meaning that I am its true ruler, just as I have total control over you."

"NO ONE CONTROLS ME!" HADES yelled in anger, "MACHINES ARE SUPERIOR!" HADES then tried to generate a weapon, but due to his command link being severed from the system, the sword he tried to create fizzled out and shattered.

"Machines may be superior over man in many ways, HADES," said Ulysses as he generated a sword for him, "But man is still superior over machine in one way: man is more unpredictable than machine, while machines are only approximate." He then threw the sword to HADES before he said, "Voice command: remove paralysis status on Xana and Carly, set life points to 100." HADES stood there staring in shock at Ulysses.

Jeremie had a sudden idea. "Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, get to the synchronizers," he said, "We're going in."

Ulysses heard Jeremie, and right when he detected the signals of the others on the synchronizers, he said, "Voice command: activate synchronization procedure, activate emergency synchronization program, set coordinates for Virtual Earth, transfer, scan, synchronization." The rest of the group, including Jeremie appeared nearby. "Let's finish this together," said Ulysses, "Voice command: deactivate program Fight to the Death, combine codes of HADES program into Virtual Earth avatar."

HADES noticed just then what Ulysses did: he made himself invincible while at the same time made HADES a sitting duck. "WHAT?!" screamed HADES, "NO! I WILL NOT HAVE BEEN DEFEATED BY HUMANS!" He attempted to attack Ulysses, only to have Ulysses shatter the sword he was wielding and kick him to the ground.

Ulysses and the others then surrounded HADES in a circle. "Get ready to attack," said Ulysses. Flames burst up from all around HADES, followed by icy winds, Ulrich triangulated himself around HADES, Odd and Jeremie aimed their lasers, Yumi got ready to throw her discs, Xana generated her sword, and Carly and Aelita powered up their energy fields. HADES stared in terror at Ulysses who said, "Consider this a message from my little brother, Magnus: Game Over you murdering bastard." All at once, everyone attacked the screaming HADES. There was a flash of light, then a powerful explosion, and when the light faded, everyone found themselves back in the warehouse.

They all fell off their synchronizers, completely sore from the force of the explosion. "Ah, damn!" exclaimed Ulysses, "Is everyone alright?"

"Oh, man!" said Odd, "I feel like I was mauled by the monster Sissi from my movie."

"Same here," groaned Carly.

"What happened?" asked Ulrich as he strained to get up.

"Our life points were blasted out by the explosion, the pain managed to leech through," said Ulysses, "The soreness isn't long lasting, though, that's a plus."

"Did we win?" asked Yumi.

Her question was answered when Jeremie got on the com system and said, "Guys, I scanned the entire system, and there's absolutely no trace of HADES' program anywhere. We succeeded!"

Everyone was cheering, and Xana rushed over and hugged Ulysses tight. "Thank you, Xana," said Ulysses, "I would have not survived if you and Carly hadn't intervened."

"I couldn't let him kill you," said Xana, "I love you."

"I love you too, Xana," said Ulysses, and he pulled her face to his and kissed her. Everyone smiled at them, and Carly gave them a thumbs up.

After their rejoicing, they launched one more Retrotempus sequence to bring them back to the previous night, and they shut down both supercomputers. Everything after that day on... we'll save that for the last bit.

**Hope you like the epilogue next...**


	12. Epilogue - 3 Years Later

**Note: Need I say it again?**

Epilogue

3 Years Later

The last bit of the school year was a piece of cake for the Lyoko Warriors. After they graduated, they remained in contact with each other, even if a few of them went out of the country occasionally. Jeremie and Aelita got married and became computer engineers and scientists, Ulrich and Yumi got married and became martial arts teachers, Odd went on to the university where he got into an honors program, Carly went back to her old Chinese high school to pick up where she left off and eventually became a teacher's aid, and Ulysses and Xana got married and became writers.

After Franz and Anthea Hopper retired, they kept the Hermitage their home, and Jeremie, Aelita, and their newborn baby girl, Maya, became frequent visitors. Ulrich and Yumi adopted an eight year old boy as their child, taught him everything they knew, and told him stories of their times as heroes. Xana and Ulysses, however, have not yet decided on whether they should have children.

When Ulysses was 20, he and Xana wrote many stories, mostly fantasy, adventure, and horror, but their latest story was an autobiographical one about their fight with HADES, and it wasn't long after it was published when it became a movie, and it was called _Code LYOKO – Battle of Wakusei_.

**Hope you liked my story. I'll see you soon. :)**


End file.
